TylerAladdin
by Tyler-The-Alidragon
Summary: A SoulHeart Legacy parody of Walt Disney's ALADDIN. Witness an adventure of a street rat named Tyler, alongside his pal Spike with his allies, as he seeks the help of a magical genie to win the heart of Princess Lexi. But an evil sorcerer named Sombra, requires the lamp to fufill his world domination. Can Tyler win the princess's heart, and save Agrabrah?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fellow fans and friends,**_

 _ **I am happy to announce of posting my first disney crossover on . The different characters you will see here in the story are from my friends on Deviantart, who are happy to be part of this tale.**_

 _ **As so, a quick shout out to Murphy, John, Shine, Benny, Artic, James Thunder, and Burke from . PLEASE ENJOY**_

* * *

The SoulHeart Knights proudly presents

 _ **TylerAladdin**_

Based on Walt Disney's "Aladdin"

Featuring our beloved Cast

Tyler the Dragon as _**Aladdin**_  
Hobbes the Tiger as _**The Genie of the Lamp**_  
Princess Lexi as _**Princess Jasmine**_  
Spike the Dragon as _**Abu**_  
King Sombra as _**Sorcerer Jafar**_  
Princesses Celestia and Luna as _**The Rulers of Agrabrah**_  
Pokemon Latias as _**The Magic Carpet**_  
Urdnot Wrex as _**The Captain of the Guards**_  
Pokemon Meowth as _**Iago**_

and Introducing...

Burke the Cat and Artic Tyrennoid as _**The Peddlers**_

with Appearances of...

Murphy Dragonstar and John Helsing as _**Tyler's friends**_  
The Ortiz Sisters as _**The Harlem Dancers**_  
James Thunder and Applejack  
Benny the Beast  
Charlie and Mud Coyote ( _ **My OCs**_ ) as _**The Thieves**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The bright orange rays of the setting sun looms over the land of sand and heat. A desolate wasteland, yes, but this is the Middle East. The land of sand, sun, trade, and thieves. Deep in the sand dunes, a lone dragoness, packed tightly for travel, was being ridden by a small cat. The winds blew the sands against them like a rain storm. But it never bothered the peddlers, as the cat began to sing...

CAT PEDDLER:  
 _ **Oh, we come from a land**_  
 _ **From a faraway place**_  
 _ **Where the caravan camels & thieves roam**_  
 _ **Where they cut off your ear**_  
 _ **If they don't like your face**_  
 _ **It's barbaric, but hey—it's home!**_

 _ **When the wind's in the East**_  
 _ **And the sun's in the West**_  
 _ **And the sand in the glass is right**_  
 _ **Come on down,**_  
 _ **Stop on by**_  
 _ **Hop a carpet and fly**_  
 _ **To another Arabian night!**_

The peddlers have finally arrived. They have reached the grand city of Agrabrah, as the dusk finally settles. This was the heart of the Arabian lands, where the dancers danced, where the trade was sold, and where the royalty stay in the magnificent palace, looming over the city. But danger lurks around the corner here. Thieves and bandits thrive in the city, yet who knows what evil resides there.

CAT PEDDLER:  
 _ **Arabian Nights!**_  
 _ **Like Arabian days**_  
 _ **More often than not**_  
 _ **Are hotter than hot**_  
 _ **In a lot of good ways**_

 _ **Arabian Nights!**_  
 _ **'Neath Arabian moons**_  
 _ **A fool off his guard**_  
 _ **Could fall and fall hard**_  
 _ **Out there in the dunes**_

The peddlers finally settled somewhere in the alleys of Agrabrah. The female dragon finally collapses after a long journey and the cat hops off from her.

"Next time, Burke, we...are getting...a CAMEL!" panted the dragoness, a little cranky after the long trip of carrying their stuff.

"Don't worry, dear Artic. Once we make enough gold, we can finally afford one" smiled Burke.

Artic only frowned at him.

"IF you sold enough stuff that doesn't rip people off. We sold stuff that actually aren't worth anything!", Artic frowned. Burke unhitches the pack from her back and starts setting up. A full complete stand filled with merchandises pops up from a bag, and business is quickly underway.

"Come one, come all! We sell the most finest merchandises this side of the river Jordan! Come see what we have in store!" shouted Burke, calling out to the people. So far, only three little fillies approached them. One is yellow with a red mane and a big red bow, the second is white with curly hair with her signature unicorn horn, and the final is dark orange with featherly wings.

"Ah, Salaam and good evening to you, little ones! Please, please, come closer, and see what can amaze your little minds!" smiled Burke.

"This better be good stuff, 'cause the Flim Flam brothers scammed us before", Applebloom said, her eyes looking up at him seriously. Burke rummages through his things and pulls out an odd object that puzzles the little ponies.

"What is that?" asked Sweetie Belle, pointing her hoof at it.

"Combination hookah and coffee maker—also makes Julienne fries!", Burke explained. "Will not break...".

He taps it on the table.

"Will not-", Burke said, but the object breaks apart. The ponies gave him frowned faces. He responds back with a sheepish smile.

"Uh, it broke!" said Burke sheepishly. He throws it back with one hand, and we hear a crash, followed by a painful cry of a cat. He quickly grabs a merchandise to recover. The one he grabbed next was a Tupperware.

"Oooohhh! Look at this! You have never seen one of these intact before", Burke shows to them.

"So what is it?", Scootaloo asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"This is a famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen..", Burke pries it open quickly, blowing a raspberry sound before closing it. "Ah, still good...".

He smiles, satisfied, but the ponies remained uninterested.

"Boring!" said Applebloom.

"Come on, this guy has nothing even good at all" said Scootaloo. But before they walked away, Burke zipped in front of them.

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong!", winked Burke. "I got something very special to show you, something you have NEVER seen before!".

He reaches under his turban, and pulls out a golden lamp.

"A lamp? But it looks like it ain't worth anything", said Sweetie Belle.

"To an oblivious mind, yes, but this lamp holds a story that goes back a long time ago. A tale of one peasant who wins a heart of a princess by the powers of the Genie that once resides in this lamp", Burke explains.

But Scootaloo scoffs.

"That ain't true! There's no way a princess can marry a peasant according to royal law. And a genie? That's a fairy tale!", scoffed Scootaloo, unbelieving the truth of the story.

" **ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR, YOU LITTLE-**!", Burke yelled, his eyes flaring up in anger. He was quickly interrupted by a paw of his dragon friend.

"Let ME handle this, Burke...", Artic said, placing her paw over his mouth. She puts the fillies on her head and raises her head until it's above the rooftops. She turns her head to the palace, where the fillies can see it.

"I guess you three have never heard the story. But it is actually true. Way up there in the palace, deep inside, a peasant now lives a life a peace with his true love: the Princess of Agrabrah" smiled Artic.

The ponies begins to feel interested to the story.

"But how did the boy win her heart?" asked Applebloom.

"Yes, please tell us, please?", Sweetie Belle begged, smiling. Artic giggled gently as she lowered her head back to the ground. The ponies jumped off and sat down in a row, waiting to the hear the story.

"Well, I can tell you. But listen well, little ones. This story has been passed down long ago. A young dragon was seeking a way to win the heart of a princess named Lexi. His name was Tyler the Dragon, and this would not have been possible if it weren't for a magical being: The Genie of the Lamp" smiled Artic.

"Ooohhhhh...", the Ponies said in awe.

"But how did he find the lamp that has the Genie?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well, it all began on a darkest night, when a dark unicorn waits, with a dark purpose...", Artic said, preparing to tell her story.

* * *

 _ **In case you guys noticed a mistake in the song's lyrics, where the part mentions that they cut off your ear if they don't like their face, well, that happens to be from an original version of the song back when the movie was being made, but it was cut out due to its...words...**_

 _ **But I just thought of putting it in there for old times sake. Not trying to start a fight or offend anyone. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The story began long ago, deep out into the Arabian desert, in the darkest of night. A lone unicorn is approached by two coyote thieves. The unicorn's coat is dark as a sinister blackness, fitted with armour of iron. His eyes are colored in an eerie green glow with red irises. And his horn is long with a red hue at its tip. This is Sombra, a vizier to the rulers of Agrabrah. But he has a dark plan: To overthrow his rulers and take the kingdom for himself with an iron hoof. Tonight, he is meeting with the two thieves he hired for an "errand". The coyotes climbed off their pokemon Zebstrikas and approached the unicorn.

"You...are late" said Sombra, staring at them with a glare. He is not happy due to their late arrival.

"Hey, it ain't my fault, pal. We had to make bathroom breaks because of this moron" said Charlie Coyote, pointing towards his associate Mud, which happens to be "Dum", spelled backwards, if you readers get what I meant.

"But I had to go tinkle...", Mud whimpered, already trying to hold it in.

"Zip it, you!" growled Charlie to Mud.

"You both have what I seek?", Sombra asked.

"It ain't easy, but we have it", Charlie reached into his sack and pulls out what appears to be half of a golden scarab medallion.

Sombra reaches for it, but Charlie yanks it back quickly.

"Hold it! First, give us the gold, then we'll talk!" snapped Charlie.

"Yeah, yeah!", Mud said, his tongue hanging out of his droopy mouth. But Sombra's pokemon, Meowth, leaped and scratched Charlie's hands that held the artifact. Charlie yelped in pain as he dropped it. Meowth picks it up in his mouth and scurries over to his master. Sombra takes it from him, using his magic.

"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you", Sombra smiled with sinister.

Then the pokemon Meowth, literally starts speaking in English.

"Yeah! So I would cooperate if I were you two!" smirked Meowth. Sombra pulls out the second half of the medallion and slowly connects them together. The golden scarab comes to life in a flash of golden light. It shoots up from Sombra's grasp and zooms away like a shooting star towards the dunes, leaving a golden trail behind.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!", Sombra said. He immediately gallops after it, followed by the coyotes.

"FASTER!" yelled Sombra to his coyotes. The scarab reaches a large dune and separates in two, plunging into it. All that remains are the two glowing points of light from the medallion halves. Sombra and the coyotes come to a halt, and were introduced by a shaking tremor seconds later. The dune quickly rises above them, taking shape of a tiger's head, with the glowing specks served as the eyes. The mouth opens up, and a fiery glow shines out from deep below.

"At last! After all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!" smiled Sombra.

"By Celestia's name..." Charlie said in awe.

Sombra yanks him and Mud by his magic and pulls them to his face.

"Now remember! Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours once the job is done!", Sombra growled to them, his eyes glow with evil. He releases them, and the coyotes grinned with greed as they approach the cave.

"Remember! Bring us the lamp!" yelled Meowth to them. Then he whispers to Sombra.

"Jeez, where did you find these two morons?", Meowth asked. But Sombra shushes him.

The coyotes reached the mouth of the cavern, but they were stopped by the roar escaping from within. Then the cave "speaks" to them, in a deep trembling voice.

" _WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?_ ", the Cave asked.

"It is us! Charlie and Mud Coyote! We seek the treasure from within!", Charlie announced, bowing before it with Mud.

" _KNOW THIS: ONLY ONE MAY ENTER HERE. ONE WHOSE WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN. A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH_ ", the Cave spoke.

Charlie and Mud looks back at Sombra with questioning looks.

"What are you two waiting for? Go on!" ordered Sombra. Charlie and Mud, following Sombra's order, approached the cave. When they reached the lips of the cave, they look down below. A long staircase awaits them, leading down to the depths of the Cave of Wonders. Mud starts to have a second thought. He turns from Greed into Fear as he starts sneaking away. Charlie frowns and yanks him back by his tail.

"We're not walking out of this, you scaredy-cat. Come on!" sneered Charlie. He pulls Mud into the cave with him. Charlie stepped into the cave, but Mud remains outside, cowering in fear.

"Mud, either you get in here, or I'm gonna DRAG you in here!", Charlie growled, frustrated by his partner's cowardice. Not wanting to make him more angry, Mud slowly raises his foot, shaking in fear. He slowly steps one foot in, and shuts his eyes, bracing for the worst. But after several seconds of nothing, nothing even happened. Mud opens his eyes, relieved afterwards.

"See? Nothing even hap-", Charlie said, before being interrupted by the roar of the cave. The whole cave began to shake violently. They quickly tried to turn back, but the cave's jaws slammed shut, swallowing them whole.

"NO!", Sombra exclaimed, seeing his chance of retrieving the lamp, ruined.

" _SEEK THEE OUT, THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH..._ ", the Cave echoed before sinking into the dune. All that are left are Sombra, Meowth, and the two halves of the medallion.

Meowth unburied himself from the sand, coughing out said as he does.

"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get ahold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it!", Meowth said.

He knocks the sand out of his ears.

"Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off I'm SHEDDING!", Meowth said, brushing sand AND hairs off him.

"Patience, Meowth. PATIENCE. The coyotes were obviously less than worthy", Sombra assured.

"Oh, there's a surprise. That's an incred—I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise!", Meowth said with extreme sarcasm.

Sombra only rolled his eyes.

"What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-" said Meowth. Sombra quickly shuts his mouth with his magic.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter the Cave of Wonders. I must find this one, this...Diamond in the Rough" said Sombra.

* * *

 _ **The coyotes Charlie and Mud are OCs and belong to me only.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

In Agrabrah the next day, a dragon/pony hybrid came to a halt at a rooftop's edge, along with his two companions, an anthropomorphic lion and a human. The silver pony is Tyler, a rainbow dragon in pony form. Red stripes that covered his arms, neck, back, and tail. A dark underbelly with blue marking around his eyes. And his eyes were green. The clothes he wore are a blue sleeveless vest with white saggy pants, with a fez as a nice bonus.

His two comrades are Murphy the Lion and John Helsing. Murphy has yellow fur, a golden mane, and blue. John has pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes as well.

"STOP THIEVES!" yelled a voice from behind them. The trio looked back to find Krogans approaching them. The Krogans are a very brutal type of species, with an aggressive attitude. The krogans on Earth were often hired as bouncers or bounty hunters, but in Agrabrah, they were mostly hired as guards of royalty. But they don't tolerate thieves at all here, or which they call "street rats". And that's why they are here today.

Apparantly, the dragon and his pals have just stolen loaves of bread, leading them from a chase, to being cornered on the roof just now. But they have always got out of situations before. But can they get away once again?

A male krogan with a large scar across his right eye named Wrex, approached them, drawing his scimitar sword.

"I'll have your heads as trophies on my mantle, street rats!" growled Wrex. Tyler and his friends looked back down over the edge, then at the bread they stole.

"We went into all this trouble over the loaves of bread?", Tyler said to his friends.

"Hey, we knew the risks and we took 'em" said Murphy.

"Well, at a time like this, we know what to do", John winked at Tyler.

Tyler winked back at the idea they ALWAYS have.

"IMPROVISE", Tyler winked. With a yell, they jumped off the roof. They both managed to land on the clothesline, with drying clothes on them. Tyler lands on two and skies down in them. He skies towards a window, causing a woman to scream and slam the window shutters closed. Tyler crashes into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes. His hand reaches out from the pile to catch the loaf of bread his dropped. His friends got to the ground easier.

"Well, that was fun!" laughed John. When they were about to join their meal, a voice yelled from above.

"Hey, there they are!" yelled Wrex's voice.

They looked up to see Wrex and the Krogan guards looking down at them.

"You won't get away so easy!" yelled a krogan at them.

"Ha! You think that was easy getting down from that roof?", Tyler smiled. The trio heard female giggles. They turned to see female lionesses as harlem dancers giggling at them. They are the famous Ortiz sisters of Agrabrah, or "Wubb Girlz" as some preferred, and they are one of the most attractive girls ever. Their group leader, Shine Ortiz, leads them. Already smitten, the boys were about to approach them when they heard Wrex and the guards close-by.

"You two, over that way! And you, follow me! We'll find them!, Wrex ordered his guards.

The three quickly grabbed nearby sheets and put them over their heads as a disguise. Then they approached the girls.

"Morning ladies", They smiled at them.

"Morning cuties!" Twinkle Ortiz purred at them.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we boys?" grinned Ashley Ortiz.

"Trouble? Ha! No way!", scoffed Murphy.

"In case you girls have forgotten, you're ONLY in the trouble if you get caught-", Tyler smiled, before he and his comrades were grabbed by Wrex and his guards.

"Gotcha!", Wrex said as he grabbed Tyler.

"NOW we're in trouble!", Tyler whimpered.

"And this time-" growled Wrex. But he was interrupted when he starts yelping in pain, letting go of Tyler. His rear end has been scorched from behind by a fire breath of a little purple dragon with green fins. Murphy and John grabbed nearby objects, and knocked out their captors with them.

Tyler high-fives his little dragon pal.

"Perfect timing, Spike. As usual" smiled Tyler.

"Hey, what would you do without me?" winked Spike.

"More guards are coming! We gotta split!", John suggested.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" said Tyler. The trio ran off, splitting up, with Spike with Tyler. As he got away several meters, he ran into another krogan guard, and he goes into a song.

TYLER

 _ **Gotta keep...One jump ahead of the breadline**_

 _ **One swing ahead of the sword**_

 _ **I steal only what I can't afford**_

 _ **That's everything!**_

Tyler dodges his attacks, and Spike blows raspberries at him. The krogan slashes, but destroys a barrel of fishes, and Tyler pulls his pants down. He and Spike ran off, and the guard pulls a fish over his legs as a pair of pants, and hops after them.

TYLER

 _ **One jump ahead of the lawman**_

 _ **That's all, and that's no joke**_

 _ **These guys don't appreciate I'm broke**_

They ran into another guard, but dodged his attack. They scamper up a stack of barrels. Tyler kicks one down at those climbing up after him.

KROGANS

 _ **Rifraff!**_

 _ **Street rat!**_

Even the citizens of Agrabrah joined in.

FEMALE BYSTANDER

 _ **Scoundrel!**_

MALE BYSTANDER

 _ **Take that!**_

Tyler scampers to the top of a platform. One of the bystanders threw food at him, which he avoids.

TYLER

 _ **Just a little snack, guys**_

He and Spike quickly ducks behind a pole as weapons were thrown at him. The krogans start shaking the platform to knock him off.

KROGANS

 _ **Rip him open, take it back guys!**_

He and Spike jumped off the certain death, only to be bounced off by an awning, and landed into a room through a window.

TYLER

 _ **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_

 _ **You're a really good friend, ol' Spike!**_

Then they realized they landed in a harlem, which is home to the same harlem girls, the Ortiz Sisters.

THE HARLEM LIONESSES

 _ **Who?!**_

 _ **Oh, it's sad Tyler's hit the bottom**_

 _ **He's become a one-dragon rise in crime**_

Spike spots a bowl of jewels and quickly devours them. Playing with Tyler, they swing him into Shine.

SHINE ORTIZ

 _ **I'd blame except he hasn't got 'em!**_

TYLER

 _ **Gotta eat to live**_

 _ **Gotta steal to eat**_

 _ **Tell you all about when I got the time**_

One of the lionesses playfully butts him and Spike out the window, and the duo landed on an awning.

TYLER

 _ **One jump ahead of the slowspokes**_

 _ **One skip ahead of my doom**_

 _ **Next time gonna use a nom de plum**_

We see the guards running past Benny the Beast flexing his muscles for the crown, unaware that Tyler and Spike are behind him, matching Benny's moves. They make a mistake and tries to sneak away, but Wrex spots them.

"There he is!", Wrex yelled.

TYLER

 _ **One jump ahead of the hitmen**_

 _ **One hit ahead of the flock**_

 _ **I think I'll take a stroll around the block**_

Tyler and Spike race through a flock of sheep, hurdle over a man sleeping on a bed of nails as the guards pursue him. One course, one krogan couldn't jump far and landed on the man. Spike was about to devour gems from a stand, but the shopkeeper spots him.

KROGAN

 _ **Stop thief!**_

SHOPKEEPER

 _ **Vandal!**_

Tyler yanks Spike away from the jewel

TYLER

 _ **Spike!**_

BYSTANDER

 _ **Scandal!**_

TYLER

 _ **Let's not be too hasty**_

The krogan guards surrounded Tyler in front of a door. The door opens up and a grey pegasus named Derpy Whooves comes out. She grabs Tyler, with hearts in her eyes.

DERPY WHOOVES

 _ **Still I think he's rather tasty!**_

Tyler tumbles away from Derpy's hold, then puts his arm on a krogan, acting like they're all chums.

TYLER

 _ **Gotta eat to live**_

 _ **Gotta steal to eat**_

 _ **Otherwise we'd get along!**_

KROGANS

 _ **WRONG!**_

They all jump at them and fight in a cloud of dust. When the dust clears, Tyler was gone, leaving the guards in a pile. But he and Spike were quickly discovered, trying to sneak away hiding in barrels.

"GET HIM!" yelled Wrex. The duo ran across a flaming pit, vaulting over it. The guards ran across, hopping up and down, yelping in pain as they cross the burning rocks. Tyler and Spike pass Trixie performing a sword swallowing stunt. But Spike goes back and pulls the sword out from Trixie's mouth.

"HEY!" yelled Trixie.

Spike advances the guards, holding a scimitar in hand.

"Stay back! I got a sword, and I'm not afraid to use it!" said Spike. Some of the krogan trembled in fear of Spike's weapon. Perhaps krogan have a "soft" side after all, eh?

"You idiots...we've ALL got swords!", Wrex said to his krogans, drawing his scimitar. The krogan drew their swords as well. Realizing his mistake, Spike sheepishly sets the sword down gently, and zips away.

Tyler and Spike are once again surrounded by the krogan on both sides. But thanks to Tyler's quick thinking, he jumps up and hangs on a rope trick being done on a street. And the guards crashed into each other.

TYLER

 _ **One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!**_

CROWD

 _ **Vandal!**_

TYLER

 _ **One hop ahead of the hump!**_

CROWD

 _ **Street rat!**_

TYLER

 _ **One trick ahead of disaster!**_

CROWD

 _ **Scoundrel!**_

TYLER

 _ **They're quick—but I'm much faster!**_

CROWD

 _ **Take that!**_

The guards chased Tyler to the staircase. Two krogans jumped out from the next corner on the staircase, turning Spike white from fright. Tyler grabs Spike quick and jumps into a room. He grabs a carpet, teasing the guards following him.

TYLER

 _ **Here goes, better throw my hand in**_

 _ **Wish me happy landin'**_

 _ **All I gotta do in jump!**_

He and Spike jumps out the window with a rug, the guards jumped out after him. But they fall straight down to the street. They land in a stinking pile of glop with the sign that says "Flim Flam Brothers Discount Fertilizer".

Using the rug as a parachute, Tyler and Spike lands safely in an alley and out of danger. Murphy and John joins up with him seconds later. They all high-fived each other.

"We lost 'em!", grinned Murphy.

"And now boys, esteemed effendi. We feast!", Tyler smiled, pulling out his loaf of bread.

"All right!", smiled John. They began to dig into their meals. Tyler breaks one half of his bread and gives it to Spike. But before he takes a first bite of his meal, he spots something with his eye. His friends quickly take notice.

"What's up, Tyler?", Murphy asked. He and John looked to where Tyler was looking. They see young ponies digging through the trash, obviously looking for food. They appear to be twins by the same manestyle. One is creamy yellow with a pink mane and a cutie mark of butterflies. This is Fluttershy. The other is darker yellow with a brown mane, with a pencil & notepad as her cutie mark. This is Fluttershy's older sister, Marianna. The ponies gain notice of them and they try to hide. Tyler and his buds began to look sadden. They are just as homeless as they are, and they're looking for food. They looked at their meals, then at Spike. Spike notices, but the look on his face says he's not giving up his meal.

"Humph!", Spike grumbled, chewing his food.

Tyler and his comrades sighed deeply. All that trouble for a meal, they must give it all up. But, they aren't troubled. They are glad to help others in need. Smiling softly, they get up and approached the girls.

Marianna shields her sister from them as they came closer. But Tyler kneels down and hands his bread out for them.

"Go on. Take it", Tyler smiled, assuring the ponies that it's alright.

"You both need it more than we do", said John. Marianna and Fluttershy happily takes their food, and Marianna smooches Tyler's cheek in return. They giggled with delight as Tyler and his friends proudly walks away. Watching the whole thing, Spike's face turns to guilt. He began to feel bad for not giving his food as well.

"Aw man...", grumbled Spike, feeling guilty. He approached the ponies and hands out his bread.

"Want it?", Spike asked. Fluttershy smiles and takes it, with a nuzzle on his cheek in return. Spike blushes with deep pink.

Then he sees Tyler, Murphy, and John walking out into daylight where there is a large crowd. Spike follows after them. Outside from the alley, a parade happens to be going on. A regal white unicorn with a fancy mane was in the parade, escorted by guards and servants. Spike climbs onto Tyler's shoulders for a better look.

"Hey, that's Prince Blueblood from Fillydelphia!", Spike pointed out.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose" said John.

"Once again, another suitor for the princess", Murphy sighed.

Tyler was quickly startled as Marianna and Fluttershy rushed by him, coming out of the alleyway. But they ran in front of Prince Blueblood, startling him. Known for a strict temper, he takes a whip from his servant.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" yelled Prince Blueblood as he rears up, about to whip them. Marianna shields her sister, but Tyler steps in front of them, grabbing the whip with his magic.

"Hey, if I was rich as you, I'd afford some manners!", Tyler growled, yanking the whip and tossing it back at the prince. Prince Blueblood was not happy about it.

"How dare you! I'll teach you some manners about messing with the royal Prince Blueblood!", he snapped as he walks by him. With one strong back kick, he kicks Tyler into a mud puddle. The crowd laughs at him.

Murphy and John hurries by his side.

"You alright, bud?" asked John, helping him up.

"I'm alright..", Tyler replied. He looks back at the prince as he approaches the palace gates.

"Look at that boys. It's not everyday you see a unicorn whose rear end is fat as his manners!", Tyler joked to his friends, with a smirk. Prince Blueblood halts, insulted by Tyler's joke. He looks back at him with a glare.

"You are a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat! And only your fleas will mourn you!" said Prince Blueblood. This made Tyler angry and he rushes at the prince. But the palace gates closed on him.

"I'm not worthless! And I'll show you! When I'm rich, I'll have better manners than you can never have!", Tyler yelled. His friends approached him.

"Let it go, Tyler. He's not worth it", said Murphy.

Tyler sighs deeply. He knows he's right.

"Come on, guys, let's go home...", Tyler sighed, and they walked away.

* * *

As night settles in Agrabrah, all friends went their separate ways as they went home. Tyler was sadden by today as he went home. He knows he can be better than that prince earlier. And he knows it. He reaches the highest building in the city, his own home. He climbs the ladder and enters his home. A place filled with tattered clothing and pillows. He tucks Spike in for the night, and the little dragon falls asleep quick. Tyler then sings softly and sadly.

TYLER

 _ **Riffraff, street rat**_

 _ **I don't buy that**_

 _ **If only they'd look closer**_

 _ **Would they see a poor boy?**_

 _ **No siree**_

 _ **They'd find out, there's so much more to me**_

He pulls back the large sheet as a curtain, and it reveals the beautiful palace in the distant. He sat on the windowsill, gazing at the view.

"Someday, Spike, things are gonna change. We'll be rish, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. Never again", Tyler sighed, with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day, the next chain of event will change Tyler's life forever. At the palace, everything was supposed to be peaceful and quiet. Until anger broke out from within. The doors of the throne room bursts open and Princess Blueblood storms out, his clothes a tattered mess. His face is as red an an fresh Sweet Apple Acre apple. If you readers think Rarity is a drama queen, well, meet THIS "drama king".

"OH! Never in my life have I ever been insulted! Obviously this princess and this palace is beyond my standards!" huffed Prince Blueblood as he storms out. He was quickly followed by the rulers of Agrabrah, the alicorns of royalty. One is older with a creamy white coat with a flowing rainbow mane, a cutie mark of a sun, wearing golden hoof shoes and a grand crown. This is Queen Celestia. The other is her younger sister, Queen Luna, with a dark blue coat, a mane like a nightsky, and cutie mark with black patches and moon. They both ruled Agrabrah for a very long time, and they were seeking another ruler for the city whenever they want to resign their rule. They were desperate, trying to get Blueblood to stay. But yeah, Prince Blueblood is stubborn with fancyness.

"Prince Blueblood! Please come back! Just give my daughter time to get used to you! She's always like this to every suitor", Celestia said.

"You're not really leaving so soon, are you?" asked Luna.

Then both became wide-eyed when they notice the scorch marks on his rear end, burnt by something.

"Hmph! Good luck marrying her off!", said Blueblood and stormed out of the doors. Luna giggled about Blueblood's burnt butt.

But Celestia gave her sister an unamused glare. Luna blushes sheepishly, stopping her giggles. She shakes it off and gets serious.

"That was our third suitor this month...", Luna sighed, disappointed of losing another prince for Celestia's daughter.

"Come, dear sister, we need to talk to my daughter" said Celestia. They entered the royal gardens, where rare animals and fauna live and grow here. Statues of recent rulers loom over the garden. Birds flocked in their baths. No other has ever seen the Royal Garden of Agrabrah. One those that live in the palace has seen it.

"Lexi! Lexi!", Celestia called out to her daughter.

"Lexi!" called out Luna, joining her sister. After looking all over, they find a silver alicorn named Princess Lexi at the fountain in the heart of the garden. She looks a lot like her aunt Luna, but she wears a different manestyle, and her cutie mark is a black heart with diamonds. It is getting close to her birthday, and her mother and aunt are desperate to find her a suitor. But for every prince they bring, she brushes them off, uninterested.

Before Celestia and Luna can approached, they were blocked off by Lexi's pokemon. A Typhlosion that she named "Infernios". Infernios growled at the alicorns, crouching down.

"Confound it, Infernios!", Celestia said.

She uses her magic to lift the pokemon and move it aside.

"I guess we found the reason why Prince Blueblood stormed out", Luna said.

"Oh, Aunt Luna, Infernios was just playing with him," Lexi assured, smiling.

She turns to her pokemon.

"Weren't you, Infernios?".

Her Typhlosion smiled, walking over. Lexi wraps her hooves around her, cuddling with him.

"You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Blueblood, weren't you?" smiled Lexi. She and Infernios chuckled, until she sees that Celestia and Luna gave her the look, unhappy. Lexi clears her throat, changing subject.

"Dearest, you got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call!", Celestia said as she and her sister followed Lexi to her birdcage.

"Your mother is right. The laws says you..", Luna said.

"...Must be married to a prince", Lexi said, following what Luna said.

"By your next birthday..." said Celestia.

"The law is wrong!" said Lexi.

"This is no time for you to be stubborn with what we chose. You only have three more days!" said Luna, with a desperate look.

"Aunt Luna, mother, I hate being forced into this...", Lexi sighed.

She takes a dove out of the cage and pets it. A soft smile forms from her lips.

"When I DO marry, I want it to be for love" smiled Lexi.

"Lexi, it's not only this law..." sighed Celestia. She takes the dove with her hoof and gently puts it back in the cage.

"Me and your aunt can't rule forever. Alicorns live for a very long time, and me and Luna will want to resign one day. To live a life of relaxing peace. And we want to make sure you were taken care of. Provided for".

"I understand, but please understand ME. I've never done a thing in my life", Lexi said as she walks to the fountain. She swirls her hoof in the pond, petting the fishes.

"I've never had an real friends".

Infernios heard her and growls. Lexi smiles at her Typhlosion.

"EXCEPT you, Infernios" smiled Lexi. Satisfied, her pokemon went back to napping with a smile.

Lexi turns to her mother and aunt.

"I've never been outside the palace walls" said Lexi.

"But dearest, you're a princess. Life outside the walls is not a place for you. Your place is here" said Celestia.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!", Lexi snapped, splashing the water. She turns away from them. Her mother sighs deeply.

"Come, sister, let's leave my daughter be" sighed Celestia. Luna nods in agreement and they both left her alone. Just as soon they were gone, Lexi spreads her wings and flaps up to the air. Above the walls, she can see a city before her, with the horizon of sand in the background. Seeing the hidden world before her, she decided to see the world. She was tired of being trapped within her palace walls, isolated from the rest of the world. But tonight, she will leave, in a cover of darkness. But she must remain unknown to her people. By tomorrow, she will no longer be a princess. Lexi smiles at her new future that awaits her.

* * *

Back inside, the alicorn rulers entered their royal chambers, a little depressed after today's event.

"What must we do, sister? Are we really pushing this suitor situation too hard on Lexi?" asked Luna.

Celestia examines the exact replica of the city of Agrabrah, sighing deeply.

"Perhaps, but I don't know where she gets her attitude from. I wasn't very picky with my last husband", Celestia sighed.

"Maybe she's right. We need to find a prince that will love her, and one that she can love back. How can it be love if we are pushing it on her?" said Luna.

"We need to speak to someone about this problem" suggested Celestia.

"I believe I can be of help...".

Surprised, the queens turned towards the door... and Sombra walked in with his pokemon Meowth.

"Oh, vizier Sombra!" said Luna.

"Perfect timing indeed, We are in desperate need of your wisdom" said Celestia.

"My life is but to serve you, my highnesses", Sombra said, bowing to them.

"It's this suitor business. My daughter Lexi refuses to choose a husband", Celestia explained.

"We're at our wits end!" said Luna.

"Meow!" purred Meowth. Apparantly, the queens were oblivious to Meowth's ability to speak English. A secret Meowth is willing to keep to himself and Sombra. The alicorns giggled at Meowth.

"Have a treat, little kitty" smiled Celestia as she and Luna pulled out their treats. Meowth begins to look terrified. He knows what is about to happen. Using their magic, the queens stuffed the treats deep into the pokemon's mouth. Meowth grimaced as he tries to eat it. Sombra and the queens laughed.

"Your majesties certainly has a way with dumb pokemon", Sombra laughed.

Meowth glared at him, his mouth still full.

"Now then. Perhaps I can divine a solution to this frustrating problem" said Sombra.

"If anyone can help, it's you" said Celestia.

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond...", Sombra grinned as he lifts Celestia's hoof, that has a blue diamond anklet on her leg. The queen is surprised, pulling her hoof back.

"My anklet? But this has been passed down by our mother" said Celestia, unsure about this.

"It has been in me and my sister's family for generations, and you want us to give it to you?", Luna asked.

"I'm afraid this is the only to find the princess a suitor..." said Sombra, approaching them slowly. His green/red eyes began to glow eerily, his horn glowing with his magic. Celestia and Luna's eyes widened, and turned green under Sombra's powerful trance. Now they are under his command. This is Sombra's "alternate" way to get what he wants.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" assured Sombra, using his spell to command the queens.

"Everything...will be...fine..." said Luna, while she and her sister are under Sombra's hypnotic trance.

"The diamond" commanded Sombra.

"Here, Sombra, whatever you need will be fine...", Celestia said, removing her anklet and handing to him in a trance-like state. Sombra takes it, and removes his hypnotic spell on them.

"You are most gracious, my highnesses. Now I must attend to my duties" smiled Sombra. He leaves the room with Meowth.

The queens looked at each other with puzzled faces.

"Did something just happen?", Celestia wondered, unaware of her anklet now missing.

"Something did, I think, but I can't put my hoof on it..." said Luna.

Once he and Sombra are out of the room, Meowth finally spits out the treats.

"I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting treats...BAM! WHACK!" said Meowth, throwing some punches.

Sombra approaches a wall and steps on a hidden floor switch. A hidden door opens before them and they enter.

"Calm yourself, Meowth" said Sombra as they descend down the staircase.

"Then I'd grab them around the head. Whack! Whack!", Meowth continued.

"Do not worry. Soon, I will be King, not those twits" assured Sombra.

"And then I will stuff the treats down their throats!" said Meowth. Both of them and laughed as they reached the chamber and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Night has fallen again. The palace was quiet as the silence of the moon. It was midnight, a perfect opportunity. Princess Lexi has already snuck out of her room and entered the garden. She remains cautious, for palace guards can spot her sneaking around. Pulling a hood over her head, wearing a brown cloak, she reaches one of the walls of the palace. She quietly spreads her wings and flaps up.

But her tail was caught by something. She looks down, and her Typhlosion, Infernios, was biting onto her tail with a sad look on his face. Lexi realizes that if she leaves, she leaves her pokemon behind. He was her only friend inside the palace walls. It is regrettable, but she has to leave, or she'll be a prisoner here with no free will.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Infernios. But I can't stay here with my life being controlled by my mother and aunt", Lexi said sadly to her friend. She comes down and embraces him one last time. "I'll miss you...".

Infernios sadly lets her go and Lexi flies up. She looks down at her friend and gently smiles at him. Infernios whimpers with sadness, seeing his friend go.

"Goodbye, friend", said Lexi, before disappearing over the walls.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next day, the marketplace was jammed full of buyers and sellers. A number of exotic fruit, animals, and antiques from another culture can be found here. Tyler and his friends were not far, ready for another grab at the food. They are above a watermelon stand, ready to start.

"Is everyone set?" asked Tyler to his comrades.

Murphy and John nodded. Tyler turns to Spike.

"Okay, Spike, go!" said Tyler. Spike salutes and begins his move. He sneaks over to the watermelon proprietor.

"Try this! Your taste buds will dance and sing!", the man called out. Spike picks up and throws a pebble at him. It struck him, and he turned to the little dragon. Spike blows his tongue at him, mocking him.

"Why you..." growled the Proprietor. He starts after him. But while he was distracted, Tyler and the others dipped over and grabbed a few melons. Seeing his part is done, Spike runs off.

"Get out of here, you filthy dragon!" yelled the Proprietor. He returns to the stand, and didn't notice a few melons missing. Spike later rejoins the others.

"Nice goin' Spike, Breakfast is served!" smiled Tyler. Then they all began to chow down.

At a right time of day, Princess Lexi was in the market, still under a disguise. She has never seen the marketplace before, and today was her first time here. Already, she was amazed by the shopkeepers trying to get her to buy something.

"Come buy my finest pots. There are no finer pots in brass or silver here in Agrabrah" said Wajo the Kangaroo, a pot shopkeeper.

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" said Pinkie Pie, another shopkeeper. Perhaps a "little" crazy on selling the stuff.

"Hello miss. Would you like a necklace? It will really spark your inner beauty" said Zielae the lioness, a jewerly shopkeeper. Lexi was charmed by the action, but is startled by a fish thrust into her face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" said Pavvy the Parrot, a fisherman.

"I don't think so" smiled Lexi politely, as she backs away. She bumps into the Great and Powerful Trixie who was performing a fire swallowing trick for the crowd. Trixie was startled into accidentally swallowing her fire. She was shocked.

"Oh, excuse me" said Lexi.

"Oh, it's fine! Just-", Trixie said nervously, before it kicked in. She covers her mouth to hold it in, but lets out a burp, releasing an erupting fire. Lexi jumps back disgusted, and her hood falls off.

Tyler was pleased, taps his full stomach after a good meal. He looks over and sees Lexi without her hood on.

"I'm really very sorry", Lexi apologized to Trixie.

Tyler's heart began to pound heavily. He felt like a cupid shot a love arrow, and it pierced him. He has seen and met beautiful girls, but this one tops it all! His face turns from satisfied into a dreamy look. He is obviously deeply in love with her.

"Wow...", Tyler said softly. Lexi pulls her hood back and continues on. Spike, along with Tyler's pals, take notice of his new behavior.

"What's up with Tyler?" wondered Murphy.

"Beats me", John shrugged. Spike went over and waved his hand in front of his face. Nothing worked. He taps his head. Didn't work either.

"Hello? Helloooooo? Anyone alive in that head of yours?" Spike said to Tyler. But it was no good. He was watching Lexi.

Lexi was near an apple stand from Sweet Apple Acres, being run by Applejack and her husband James Thunder. She sees a little anthropomorphic lioness cub with blue fur, who seems to be desperate for food.

"Awwww, you must be hungry. What's your name?" asked Lexi, smiling as she approached her.

"Nyota, ma'am..." said Nyota. Lexi takes an apple from the stand and gives it to her.

"Well, here you go", Lexi smiled.

"Thank you!", Nyota mewed. She runs off happily. But before Lexi leaves, she was stopped by James Thunder and Applejack.

"Hold it there, miss! You better have some coin to pay for that!" said James. Lexi turns to them, mystified.

"Pay?", Lexi said. Applejack tossed a lasso at her, and pulled her to them.

"Listen here, you! You think we gonna let ya give away our apples for free? Not by our watch, you don't! So pay up!", Applejack said angrily.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I don't have any money" said Lexi.

"Well, that's too bad! You're not gonna go anywhere!" said Applejack.

Tyler quickly came to his senses after he sees she's in trouble.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Queens!" begged Lexi.

"Oh, ya be visitin' the palace al'right! James, go get the guards!" said Applejack.

"Will do, honey", James nodded.

"No, no please!", Lexi begged. Before James can get someone, Tyler steps in, along with Spike and his friends.

"Thank you, guys. I'm so glad you found her", Tyler said, removing the lasso around Lexi's neck.

"Yeah, good thing you found her for us" said John. Tyler turns to Lexi with a glare.

"I've been looking all over for you!" said Tyler. Tyler then tries to gently sneak away with her, his friends following.

"What are you doing?" whispered Lexi.

"Just play along", Tyler whispered back at her.

"He's trying to save your life, miss" whispered John. But the apple sellers stopped them.

"Wait a minute!" said Applejack.

"You fellers know this pony?" asked James. Tyler sighs,

"Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy" said Tyler, circling his ear, indicating "crazy". Lexi frowns at him. Despite having hooves, Applejack grabs him by the vest, pulling him to her angry face.

"She said she knows the Queens!", Applejack said.

"She thinks that little dragon is one of them", Murphy pointed to Spike. Spike was about to pick a pocket when he hears this, and quickly straightens up. Lexi finally started to play along with them. She kneels and bows to Spike.

"Oh, wise ruler. How may I serve you?", Lexi asked, bowing to him.

"Well, since you put it that way..." grinned Spike, thinking of an idea.

"Tragic, isn't it?" asked John, leaning against Applejack. Tyler leans forward, picking up another apple from the stand with his magic.

"But, no harm done. I think we're done here" said Tyler.

"Well, al'right. We'll let this go, but we better not catch her here again!" said James.

"Thank you" said Tyler. He turns to Lexi.

"Now come along, sis. Time to see the doctor" said Tyler, walking off with her.

"Oh hello, doctor. How are you?" asked Lexi to a camel, still playing along.

"No, no, no, not that one" smiled Tyler. He looks back at Spike.

"Come on, ruler", Tyler said.

"So long, my fellow subjects!", Spike bowed, accidentally dropping an apple behind his back that he stole.

"What in tarnation?!", Applejack exclaimed, taking notice. Spike grabs the apple and runs for it.

"We gotta run! See you tomorrow, Tyler!" said Murphy as he and John ran off.

"Git back here, ya little thieves!" yelled Applejack angrily, as Tyler, Lexi, and Spike got away.

* * *

Deep inside the palace, in Sombra's laboratory, Meowth was running on a gear in a bizarre contraption. It is an hourglass-like device, and a miniature storm was being conjured inside. Meowth was already exhausted after running to start a storm.

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" said Meowth, huffing and puffing.

"Save your breath, Meowth. Faster!", Sombra said, placing Celestia's anklet on the device.

"Yes, O mighty evil one" panted Meowth. Meowth runs faster. A lightning bolt from the storm streaks through the anklet, passing into the hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl, showing Sombra a vision of the Cave of Wonders.

"Ah, sands of time—reveal to me the one who can enter the cave" said Sombra. The sands fall into the bottom part of the hourglass, and it shows Tyler climbing up a ladder, followed by Lexi who is covered in her cloak. Sombra does not recognize her.

"Yes, yes! There he is! My diamond in the rough!", Sombra smiled evilly.

"That's him?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for—AHHHHHH!", Meowth exclaimed before he lost his footing, and got sucking into the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace" smiled Sombra, and Meowth was shot out from the gears and crashed into a wall. "Shall we?".

"Swell..." groaned Meowth in pain. Sombra then laughs hideously.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The sun sets upon the city of Agrabrah. It turns the sky red with a hue of purple. Tyler and Spike has finally arrived home with Princess Lexi. But they remain unknown to her true identity. Tyler climbs to the top of the ladder, followed by Lexi. He turns to help her climb up.

"Almost there", Tyler said. Lexi climbs over to the top, but trips and falls into Tyler's arms. Her face buried in his chest, she looks up at him, and stands up. Their eyes met for the first time. There was a moment there until they quickly pulled away, their faces blushing deeply.

"I want to thank you for saving me from those Earth Ponies", Lexi thanked.

"You're much welcomed" smiled Tyler. He grabs a nearby pole and Spike hops onto his back.

"So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?", Tyler asked Lexi. With Spike hanging onto him, Tyler pole vaults to the next rooftop, leaving Lexi behind.

"Is it that obvious?" smiled Lexi.

"Well, you do kinda stand out, if you know what I mean", Tyler looked at her, still in love. Lexi smiles back at him, returning the look.

Tyler realizes what he's doing and returns to normal.

"I mean, uh, you don't seem to realize how dangerous Agrabrah can be" said Tyler.

"Yeah, me and my pal have been through a lot. It'll take a good learner to know how to survive here" said Spike.

Tyler lays a plank for Lexi to cross over. But unknowing to him and Spike, Lexi grabs a pole, and vaults over them. They turned to see Lexi already on the same rooftop with them.

"I'm a fast learner", Lexi winked at them, and tosses the pole to Tyler.

Tyler catches it, with his and Spike's eyes bulging with surprise. Spike was stunned the most.

"I stand corrected", Spike chuckled.

"C'mon, this way" said Tyler, leading Lexi up the stairs. They went inside the roof of the building, dodging planks and beams as they go.

"Whoa, watch your head there".

Then they arrived at he and Spike's home, the same tattered old place.

"Is this where you live?" asked Lexi.

"Yep, just me and Spike. Come and go as well please", Tyler replied.

"Fabulous" said Lexi, looking around.

"Well, it's not much", Tyler pulled back the sheet, and exposes the palace over the horizon. "But it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?".

Lexi sees the palace, and saddens. It was her home, and it brought back memories of her life there.

"Oh, it's wonderful...", Lexi said sadly, sitting down.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." said Tyler.

"Oh sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress..." said Lexi, rolling her eyes. Spike then gets a little suspicious of her story, and rubs his chin.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards..." said Tyler.

"Not to mention being called "street rat" every now and then", Spike added.

"You're not free to make your own choices" said Lexi.

"Sometimes you feel so-" said Tyler.

"You're just-" said Lexi.

"-TRAPPED", Tyler and Lexi said in unison. They looked at each other, surprised. Both began to realize they are perfect for each other. Lexi smiles softly at him, pretty much in love with him. Tyler again realizes where he is and breaks the look. Spike was about to take a first bite of his apple when Tyler takes it from his hands. Spike bites down, but soon realizes he bit down NOTHING. Tyler rolls the apple down his arm and into Lexi's hooves.

"So, where're you from?" asked Tyler.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back", Lexi replied sadly.

"Really?" said Tyler. He takes a bite from his apple and gives it to Spike. Spike frowns at him as Tyler sits next to Lexi.

"My mother and aunt are forcing me to get married" said Lexi.

"That's...that's awful" said Tyler, a little shocked. Spike already has enough of this suspicious girl.

"Okay, enough of this! There's something funny about this, and I don't like it one bit!", Spike said.

"Uh, what?" said Lexi, confused. Tyler quickly thinks of something.

"What he means is that—uh—it's not fair" said Tyler.

"Yeah! That's exactly what I—wait, WHAT?", Spike said before realizing what Tyler said.

"Oh, did he?", Lexi smiled.

"Yeah, of course" smiled Tyler.

"And does Spike have anything else to say?" asked Lexi, smiling.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help" smiled Tyler.

"Oh brother..." groaned Spike, turning his back to them.

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet...", Lexi smiled to Tyler. He takes her hoof all the sudden.

"I got an idea" said Tyler. Then he starts singing.

TYLER

 _ **We'll join a caravan tonight,**_

 _ **Count on the starts to be our guide**_

 _ **We'll simply vanish out of sight,**_

 _ **Go where the desert road decides**_

 _ **There won't be obligations**_

Lexi stands up and joins with him, already liking the idea. She begins to sing beautiful.

LEXI

 _ **Or mothers or aunts to obey**_

TYLER

 _ **'Cause we'll be a million miles away,**_

 _ **Leave everything behind**_

 _ **When you choose to lose yourself,**_

 _ **Who knows what you will find**_

 _ **And once the journey's done,**_

 _ **You'll have some faith in me**_

 _ **After a million miles or so,**_

 _ **We might feel like we're free**_

LEXI

 _ **Maybe we'll travel on the sea**_

TYLER

 _ **Ya, I'll tend the sails and you can steer**_

LEXI

 _ **Watch the waves roll on endlessly**_

TYLER

 _ **And the horizon disappear**_

LEXI

 _ **We'll leave all thoughts about the future,**_

 _ **'Till some future day**_

BOTH

 _ **'Cause we'll be a million miles away,**_

 _ **Leave everything behind**_

 _ **When you choose to loose yourself,**_

 _ **Who knows what you will find**_

 _ **And once the journey's done,**_

 _ **It won't seem quite so far**_

 _ **After a million miles or so,**_

 _ **We'll find out who we are**_

LEXI

 _ **Follow wherever the wind starts blowing**_

TYLER

 _ **A million miles away**_

 _ **The kind of a life people dream of knowing**_

LEXI

 _ **A million miles away**_

 _ **At the last moment, they held each other while singing. Their eyes meeting each other's for this perfect moment.**_

BOTH

 _ **We'll never turn back,**_

 _ **Just keep going**_

 _ **Vanishing from view,**_

 _ **Becoming someone new**_

 _ **'Cause we'll be a million miles away,**_

 _ **Leave everything behind**_

 _ **When you choose to loose yourself,**_

 _ **Who knows what you might find**_

 _ **And once the journey's done,**_

 _ **We'll have no need to roam**_

 _ **After a million miles or so,**_

 _ **We might find out we're home**_

 _ **After a million miles or so,**_

 _ **We might find out we're home**_

Tyler leans his face in to kiss Lexi. She was already ready for his kiss. But before their lips touched, they heard someone.

"THERE YOU ARE!".

They looked to the krogan guards at the stairs.

"They found me!", both Tyler and Lexi said in unison. They looked each other in surprise.

"They're after you?", both said in unison. The krogans starts cutting away the debris to get to them.

"My mother and aunt must have sent them..", Lexi realized.

"Do you trust me?" asked Tyler, already standing at the edge of the window.

"What?" said Lexi, turning to him.

"Do you trust me?!" asked Tyler seriously, lending his hoof to her.

"Yes?..." said Lexi, taking his hoof.

"THEN JUMP!", Tyler yelled, as they jumped out of the window. They fall and land in a pile of salt. They try to get away, but they ran into Wrex, who grabs Tyler.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?", Wrex smirked. Spike jumps on him and covers his face with a bag.

"Run buddy!" said Spike, as he hangs on. Tyler and Lexi ran, but their exit was blocked by more krogans. They turned and ran the other way. Wrex grabs Spike off him and throws him into a vase. He rips the bag off his head and grabs Tyler as he and Lexi ran by him. He tosses him to his guards and they handcuffed him.

"It's the dungeon for you, dragon!" said Wrex.

"Hey, get off me!" yelled Tyler.

Lexi storms up to the captain angrily.

"Let go of him!" yelled Lexi angrily. But Wrex only laughs at her, not knowing she is the princess in disguise.

"Look who we have here, krogans, a street mare!", Wrex laughed, knocking her down. The krogans starts laughing with him. Lexi immediately stands up.

"Unhand him...", Lexi removed her cloak, revealing herself as the princess of Agrabrah. "...By the order of the princess".

Wrex and the guards became shocked by this reveal and bows to her.

"Princess Lexi...", Wrex bowed to her.

"PRINCESS?!" exclaimed Tyler in surprise.

"The princess?" said Spike, peeking out from the vase.

"What are you doing outside the palace, and with this street rat?", Wrex asked the princess.

"My business outside the palace and with this stallion is NONE of your concern! Now do as I command! Release him now!" commanded Lexi.

"Well, as much as I want to obey you, princess, but I'm afraid I can't. My order came from Sombra to bring this dragon pony in. So if you want him released, you have to talk to him about it" said Wrex politely. He leaves with the krogans, taking Tyler with them.

"Believe me, I will!" said Lexi, getting a pissed-off look.

* * *

Later on, back at the palace, Sombra peeks out from behind the hidden door. He makes sure no one is around and emerges. He starts to shut the door carefully, but Lexi storms in before he finishes.

"Sombra!", Lexi shouted. This catches Sombra off-guard.

"Oh, uh, princess!" said Sombra, startled. Meowth was halfway out the hidden door before Sombra quickly slams it shut, pinning him inside the door frame.

"AH! Sombra, I'm stuck!" yelped Meowth.

"How may I be of service to you?", Sombra bowed as Lexi storms towards him.

"The guards just took a stallion from the market! On YOUR orders!" said Lexi angrily.

"Apologies, but your mother and aunt charged me with keeping the peace in Agrabrah. The dragon creature was merely a criminal" explained Sombra.

"What was the crime?", Lexi demanded.

"I can't breathe, Sombra!" gasped Meowth.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course" said Sombra to Lexi.

"If you could just-", Meowth said before Sombra kicks him back inside the door and it slams shut. "OWWW! That hurt!".

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away! I left the palace by my own choice!" protested Lexi. Sombra walks, pretending to be shocked.

"Oh dear! Oh, how upsetting. Had I but known" said Sombra, pretending.

"What do you mean?" asked Lexi. Sombra turns back to her.

"Sadly the boy's sentence has been carried out" said Sombra.

"What sentence?", the princess asked.

"DEATH...", Sombra said, in a sinister tone. Lexi gasps in shock.

"...By beheading".

"No..." gasped Lexi, horrified. She collapses to the floor. Sombra approaches and puts a hoof on her.

"I am exceedingly sorry, princess" said Sombra. Lexi looks up at him, angry tears appearing from her eyes.

"How could you?", Lexi said tearfully. Then she runs out, bursting into tears and crying.

Meowth finally gets out through the door and joins Sombra. He leans against his leg.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Meowth.

"I think she took it rather well" said Sombra. Both got sinister smiles on their faces.

* * *

At night, Lexi cries at a fountain in the Garden of Agrabrah. She thinks that she will never see the dragon again. Her only friend outside the palace, and someone she loved deeply. Her Typhlosion, Infernios, walks up to her. The pokemon sadly rubs his head against her. Lexi looks up at him.

"Oh Infernios. This is all my fault. I didn't even know his name" cried Lexi. She holds him closely, crying tears on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The dungeons of the palace was not as nice as you think it was. Despite the beautiful palace, the dungeons below is not. The place was infested with rats of shapes and sizes. The only light comes from the bars of the window. Deep in one of the dungeons, Tyler was chained to the wall. The dragon tries to struggle free, but it was no use. The shackles were too tough. He gives up and sighs.

"She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her", Tyler sighed to himself.

"Yoohoo!".

Tyler looked to whoever shouted at him, and sees Spike at the barred window.

"Miss me?" smiled Spike.

"Spike! Down here!" smiled Tyler. Spike manages to squeeze through the bars and jumps down to where he is.

"Hey, c'mon—help me out of these" said Tyler.

"FIRST. You gotta promise to never fall in love with a girl WHO HAPPENS TO BE THE PRINCESS OF AGRABRAH!" said Spike, a little furious about eariler.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know she was the princess? Besides she was in trouble" said Tyler. Then he smiles dreamily. "Ah, she was worth it...".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...", Spike rolled his eyes as he pulled out a lockpick from under his fez. He starts picking the shackles' locks.

"Don't worry, Spike. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember? And there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince" said Tyler. Spike finally frees Tyler's hooves.

"Ta-da!" said Spike. Tyler gets up, rubbing his wrists.

"I'm a—I'm a fool" said Tyler.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy".

Tyler and Spike turned to whoever spoke, and they see an old pony in the darkness. He was elderly, wearing a dark cloth, with sinister looking eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Tyler.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more", the old pony smiled as he approached him from the shadows. Tyler raises in eyebrow. What is he getting at here?

"I'm listening...", Tyler said.

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with riches beyond your wildest dreams" said the old pony, pulling out a ruby from his cloak, showing it to them. Tyler looked at it in awe, as Spike looked at it with hungry.

Spike licked his lips in hunger and was about to bite it until the old pony took it away.

"Treasure enough to impress your princess, I'd wager" said the old pony, walking away from them for a moment. While his back is turned to them, Meowth peeks out from under his cloak, sweating. The old pony is actually Sombra under a spell of disguise. This is his only way to get Tyler to the cave of wonders.

"Sombra, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" whispered Meowth. "Sombra" whacked him back into his cloth.

"But the law said that only a prince can marry-" said Tyler.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you, boy? Whoever has the gold, makes the rules" said the old pony or "Sombra". He grins, showing a hideously bad mouth.

"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?" asked Tyler.

"I need a young stallion with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it" said the old pony.

"Uh, one problem. It's out THERE, we're in HERE?", Tyler reminded him.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem", the old pony smiled. He approaches a wall and pushes open a hidden exit.

"So, do we have a deal?" said the old pony. Tyler looks at Spike, who shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

After traveling through the storm of sands in the Arabian desert, they made it to the Cave of Wonders. Tyler stands before the open jaws of the cavern, his friend Spike hides behind him in fear. But being brave, Tyler approaches the cave. The cave spoke to him.

" _WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?_ " asked the cave.

"It is I, Tyler the Dragon", Tyler replied. The cave raises an eyebrow, examining him. Then it spoke.

" _PROCEED. TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP_ " said the cave. The cave opened its jaws wider with a roar, allowing Tyler entrance to the cavern below.

"Remember boy! Fetch me the lamp, and the rest of the treasure shall be yours!" said the old pony. Tyler turns to Spike.

"You ready, buddy?", he asked.

"N-No...", Spike shivered in fear.

"We're going anyways" said Tyler. Then he and Spike slowly starts descending the staircase.

After going down deeper into the cavernous pit, he reaches a gigantic doorway, with a golden light shining out from inside. He and Spike enters through, and turned to awe at their discovery. Before them lies a treasure chamber, filled with vast gold and jewels. There are even those that came from other cultures around the world.

"Would ya look at that?" said Tyler in awe.

"WOW!" exclaimed Spike.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Queens of Agrabrah!" said Tyler. Spike spots a pile of jewels and goes hungry real fast. He dashes towards them, hungry for a bite.

"Spike, no!" yelled Tyler. Spike stops in mid-run. Tyler approaches him.

"Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that lamp" said Tyler. He continues forward. Spike pouts, but follows him.

A pokemon pokes her head out from under a pile of coins. She examines them curiously, then gets out and follows them. She is Latias, a legendary Eon Pokemon. She is red and white dragon-like bird pokemon, with a blue triangle at her chest. She follows behind them quietly.

While sneaking up behind Spike, Spike gets the feeling that they're being followed and stops. He turns, and Latias hovers above him. He turns around, and Latias follows again. Again, Spike turns back, but Latias hovers up once more. Getting a little nervous, Spike runs up to Tyler and tugs his tail.

"Uh, Tyler, I think there's something here" said Spike.

"Spike, will ya knock it off? There's no one here" said Tyler, and continues. Spike gets a little frustrated, and follows him. Again, Latias follows, but this time, when Spike turns, Latias hovers over to the other side. It reaches down with her hand and pulls Spike's tail. Spike yelps in surprise. When he jumps around, Latias again goes to the other side. This time, Spike lands in a karate stance.

"Okay, who's there?" asked Spike to whoever it was that pulled his tail. Latias reaches down and plucks Spike's fez off, and puts it on her head. Spike scratches his head, thinking for a second, until Latias waves a hand in front of his face.

"AHHHHH!" shrieked Spike, jumping in fright. Latias shrieks in fright as well. They both ran away in different directions, and Spike tackles Tyler.

"There's something back there!", Spike said, trying to turn Tyler's head to look at Latias.

"Spike, what are you...crazy?", Tyler said, before seeing Latias. She peeks out from behind a pile of treasure.

"A Latias!", Tyler said in awe. He gets up from the ground.

"C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you", Tyler assured the pokemon. Latias comes out, shyly, then picks up Spike's hat and dusts it off. She flies over to Tyler and hands the fez to Spike. Spike yelps and smacks her hand away, after he grabbed his hat back.

"Get away from me, you!" yelled Spike.

"Take it easy, Spike. She's not gonna bite" said Tyler. Latias starts hovering away sadly.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us" said Tyler. Latias looks back, excited. She lets out a cry of happiness, then she flies over and hugs the pair tightly.

"Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp..." said Tyler. Latias flies ahead and points forward the direction of the lamp.

"What is she doing?" wondered Spike.

"I think she knows where it is. Let's follow her" said Tyler. The duo began to follow with Latias leading them to their goal.

They pass through a long cavernous tunnel, until they emerge into a large cavern. In the center of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light.

"Think the lamp is up there?", Spike asked Tyler.

"Only one way to find out" said Tyler. He begins crossing the bridge. But looks back at Spike with a serious look, saying "Wait here. Don't touch anything!".

As Tyler hops along the stones to reach the stairs, Spike looks around, and sees a shrine with a golden alicorn. On its hooves, holds the most largest ruby you have never seen before. Spike's eyes turned to hunger, licking his lips.

"So juicy...", Spike said, his eyes turned to rubies hungrily. He walks over, hypnotically drawn to it.

Tyler starts climbing the stairs, beginning his climb to the top of the pillar.

Latias soon realizes Spike is missing and looks for him. She sees him approaching the giant ruby and gets horrified. She dashes over and grabs him, trying in vain to hold him back. But Spike struggles hungrily to reach the ruby.

Tyler reaches the top. Sitting in the beam of light, was the magic lamp itself. Tyler approaches it and takes it. He examines it closely.

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to-", Tyler said as he looked back down to Spike and Latias. He sees Spike breaks free from Latias's hold and lunges towards the jewel.

"Spike! NOOO!" yelled Tyler.

But it was too late.

Spike grabs the jewel, and was about to chomp down on it, until he heard the booming voice of the cave.

" _ **I** **NFIDELS!**_ " yelled the cave's voice.

"Ooops...", Spike said, realizing what he did.

" _ **YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!**_ " yelled the cave's voice. Spike sheepishly puts the jewel back, but the jewel and the shrine melts into lava.

" _ **NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!**_ " boomed the cave's voice. The place where the lamp was sitting erupts into a column of fire. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling as the whole cavern shakes violently. The water in the cavern all turned into bubbling hot lava. Tyler races down the stairs with the lamp, but they flatten into a ramp, and he slides down until he flies up in the air. He screams as he falls towards the lava, when all the sudden, Latias flew by and catches him.

"Tyler! HELP!" yelled Spike. Tyler sees him trapped, standing on one of the rocks. Spike looks left and right, and sees rocks exploding into lava. Riding on Latias, he flies towards him.

"I'm running out of rocks here!" yelled Spike. Tyler grabs him before the rock he stood on exploded. Tyler looks back, and a tidal wave of lava forms and comes after them.

"Whoa! Latias, let's move!" yelled Tyler to her. They quickly flew out of the cavern and into the long tunnel. The lava flow comes after them. Tyler and Spike saw debris coming down at them and they ducked. The rocks exploded into the lava flow behind them. Spike was so scared, he clings onto Tyler's face, blocking his sight.

"Spike, this is no time to panic!" said Tyler, as he strugges to pull him off. He does it, and sees they're about to fly into a wall.

"Can we panic NOW?!" screamed Spike in panic. Latias goes into a dive, with Tyler and Spike yelling. Then through another cave. Finally, they emerge back into the treasure chamber. The lava flows in, resulting in an explosion. The treasure went flying through the air. They swerved side to side, dodging erupting columns of fire. Some fire took form as a pair of hands. But they avoid being hit by them.

Outside, the cave roars in agony and starts closing. But they made to the exit. Before they reached it, however, a rock drops on Latias, sending Tyler and Spike flying. Latias falls to the floor, pinned by the boulder.

Tyler and Spike managed to grab onto the entrance's edge. The old pony looks down at them, within reach.

"Help us out!" yelled Tyler.

"Throw me the lamp!", he said.

"I can't hold on! Give me your hoof!" said Tyler, losing his grip.

"First give me the lamp!" said the old pony. Tyler reaches into his chest with his magic and pulls out the lamp. He hands it up, and the old pony takes it. He raises it above his head in joy.

"Ha ha ha ha! YES! It's MINE!" cheered the old pony. Spike manages to climb out and tries to pull Tyler up. But the old pony kicks him aside and grabs Tyler's hoof.

"What are you doing?!", Tyler said.

"Giving you your reward!" said the old pony. Then "Sombra" returns to his normal voice, making his horn magically appear on his head. It began to glow with dark magic.

"Your ETERNAL reward!" said "Sombra". Tyler looks up at him in shock. But before Sombra can kill him with his magic, Spike chomps down on his leg. Sombra screams in pain, and lets go of Tyler. Tyler falls down to the cavern. Sombra shakes Spike off his leg, tossing him down with Tyler. Tyler and Spike scream as they fall to their deaths.

Latias sees this, still pinned by the boulder. She struggles to break free. She does and flies up to them. She catches them, but Tyler was already unconscious after hitting the walls several times.

On the surface, the cave gives one final roar before sinking back into the sands. Thinking he succeeded, Sombra removes his disguise spell, returning him back to what he was before. He laughs hideously.

"Heh heh heh. It's mine. It's all mine!" laughed Sombra. He reaches into his bag, but finds it all empty. He can't seem to find it anywhere else.

"What? Where is it?", Sombra wondered, searching for it. That's when he realized what has happened.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Sombra in anger. He has lost the lamp.

* * *

Back at the palace, in Lexi's bedroom, Lexi was sitting on her bed next to Infernios, her pokemon. She rubs his cheek sadly. Her Typhlosion is also sad too. Lexi hears a knock at her doors.

"Dearest?" asked the voice. The doors opened and Queen Celestia walks in.

"I was hoping we can talk about the incident I heard about today-", Celestia said as she approaches her. But she finds her sad.

"What is wrong, my daughter?" asked Celestia, concerned. Lexi turns to her mother, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Mother, Sombra...has...done something...terrible", Lexi sniffed tearfully. Celestia wraps her in her arms, rocking her back and forth in comfort.

"There, there, there, my young one—we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything" said Celestia.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Sometime later, Tyler still lies unconscious on the cavern floor. Spike and Latias hurries over to him.

"Tyler? Wake up, Tyler" said Spike, trying to shake him away. Latias lifts Tyler up, just as he gains consciousness. He moans, holding his head.

"Oh, my head..." moaned Tyler.

"Hey, don't be alarmed but, we got a problem", Spike said, pointing up. Tyler looks up, and sees where the entrance was supposed to be, and it's no longer there. Only a ceiling remains.

"We're trapped.." said Tyler. Then he gets furious about the old pony betraying him.

"That two faced son-of-a-jackal!", he growled.

"That pony used us to get what he wants!", Spike agreed, angry as well. But Tyler sighs deeply, hanging his head low.

"Whoever that pony was, he's long gone with that lamp by now" said Tyler. But Spike smiles, however.

"Or DID he?..." smiled Spike. Then he pulls out the magic lamp from behind his back.

"Surprise!" grinned Spike.

"Why, you scaly little thief!" smiled Tyler, and takes the lamp from him.

"You're welcome. But why did he want it anyways? Doesn't look like it has any value to it", Spike wondered.

"Yeah, it looks like a worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out...", Tyler said as he examines the lamp, and starts rubbing it. The lamp began to vibrate and glow in an aura. Then fireworks starts flying out from its spout, exploding in the air. Frightened, Spike and Latias take cover behind a rock.

But Tyler hangs on to the lamp. Then all the sudden, smoke comes out from within the lamp, and takes a form of a comical tiger, yelling as he does. He has golden shackles on his wrists, wearing a pair of white pants, and a purple vest with turban. And then...

"AND THE TIGER'S IN THE HOOUUSEEEEEEEE!", cheered the tiger. Loud fanfare is heard in the cavern. But as Tyler looked around, he couldn't find the source of the sounds.

The mysterious tiger yells as he stretches his back to EXTREME proportions, and a loud POP! was heard. Then he shakes Tyler's hands violently.

"Oh, thank you so much, sir! You have no idea how long I have been in there. Been there any longer, I would got one heck of a wedgie!" said the tiger.

"Uh...", Tyler said, completely speechless by this.

"Hey Latias! Haven't seen you in a millennia, girl! Give me a high-five!" said the tiger. He and Latias gave each other a high-five. Then the tiger's gut drops, and he notices.

"Boy, I sure put on some weight for a few thousand years!", he said, trying to adjust his gut. He walks back to Tyler.

"Say, what is your name there, sir?" asked the tiger.

"Well, it's, uh, Ty-Tyler", Tyler replied.

"Well thank you again!" smiled the tiger. Then he notices something about him.

"Hey, you sure are a lot taller than my last master. What was his name again? Uh, Calvin, was it? He had one heck of a spiky yellow hair...", he pondered.

"Whoa, wait a minute. I'm...your master?" asked Tyler, confused.

"That's right! He can be taught!" said the tiger, magically slapping a diploma in Tyler's hand and a mortarboard on his head. "What would you wish of me?".

The tiger transforms into Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"The ever impressive...".

Then he conjured inside a very small cube with him inside.

"The long-contained...".

Then he became a ventriloquist with a Calvin dummy, which it has the same yellow spiky hair with a red shirt.

"Often imitated...".

He tosses the dummy aside, saying "But never...".

Then he multiplies into duplicate versions of himself, each saying the word "Duplicate". Then he appears in the middle, a spotlight shining on him.

"Genie..of..the LAMP!" said the tiger, saying it like a ring announcer at a boxing match. Then he transforms into Ed Sullivan, his genies clapping for him.

"Right here, direct from the lamp! Right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment! Thank youuuuuuu!".

He poofs back to normal.

"But seriously, I am tired of being called "Genie". I have a name, ya know! Just call me Hobbes" smiled Hobbes.

"Hold on, wish fulfillment?", Tyler asked.

"Three wishes to be exact. And no wishing for more wishing!" said Hobbes. He turns into a slot machine, the arm pulls down and three Hobbes appear in the windows.

Then he transforms into b/w (black & white) Groucho Marx.

"No subsitutions, exchanges, or refunds", he said, and a duck puppet drops with the words "REFUNDS" in its beak.

"I gotta be dreaming about this", Tyler said to Spike.

"Master, I don't think you realized what you got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities!" smiled Hobbes as he grows big, and lights up like a fluorescent light bulb. Then he goes into a song.

HOBBES

 _ **Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**_

 _ **Sheherazadie had a thousand tales**_

 _ **But master, you in luck, 'cause up your sleeve**_

 _ **You got a brand of magic never fails!**_

Hobbes produces the Forty Thieves out of his hands that surrounds Tyler. But Hobbes appears in his vest, then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into a knockout.

HOBBES

 _ **You got some power in your corner now**_

 _ **Some heavy ammunition in your camp**_

 _ **You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**_

 _ **See all you gotta do is rub that lamp**_

 _ **And I'll say...**_

A boxing ring appears, with Tyler in the corner, being massaged by Hobbes as Spike holds a towel. Then he turns into pile of fireworks and fires, which Spike ducks from. Then Hobbes appears inside the lamp and grabs Tyler's hand and rubs the lamp with it.

HOBBES

 _ **Mister Tyler sir**_

 _ **What will your pleasure be?**_

 _ **Let me take your order, jot it downwards**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend like me**_

 _ **No, no, no!**_

Hobbes conjures a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, dressed like a French waiter.

HOBBES

 _ **Life is your restaurant**_

 _ **And I'm your maitre'd!**_

 _ **C'mon whisper what it is you want**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend like me!**_

Hobbes appear as a plate of chicken, surprising Tyler. But enlarges his ear to listen to Tyler, and splits into four duplicate Hobbes.

HOBBES

 _ **Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**_

 _ **You're the boss, the king, the shah!**_

 _ **Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**_

 _ **How about a little more Baklava?**_

The Hobbes duplicates gave Tyler manicure, filed his horns, and did his hooves. Then Tyler appears in a large comfy chair surrounded by the treasure, and being fanned by Latias and Spike. Hobbes appears and fills the whole place with baklava.

HOBBES

 _ **Try some on column A**_

 _ **Try all of column B**_

 _ **I'm in the mood to help you dude**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend like me**_

Tyler rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top. He jumps to another column with a B on top. He falls off and gets caught by a cushion held by Hobbes. He opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. A miniature Hobbes dressed in a tuxedo and top hat comes out. The mini Hobbes does a little dance with his two giant hands. At the end, they surround him and squish him into nothing.

HOBBES

 _ **Can your friends do this?**_

 _ **Do your friends do that?**_

 _ **Do your friends pull this out of their little hat?**_

 _ **Can your friends go POOF?!**_

Hobbes pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them. He tosses them to Tyler, who juggles with one hoof and spins one of the heads on his other hof like a basketball. He tosses the heads back onto Hobbes, who proceeds to try to pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into Bugs Bunny. Then he turns into the chinese dragon Mushu from "Mulan". "Mushu" breathes fire, which turns into duplicates of the Wubb Girlz harlem dancers.

HOBBES

 _ **Well looky here**_

 _ **Can your friends go Abradabra, let 'er rip!**_

 _ **And then make the sucker disappear.**_

The Ortiz sister danced around Tyler, shaking their booties and tails. Just as Tyler starts to enjoy this, Hobbes makes them disappear

 **HOBBES**

 _ **So don't you sit there slack-jawed, buggy eyed**_

 _ **I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**_

 _ **You got me bona fide, certified**_

 _ **You got a genie for a charge? D'affairs!**_

 _ **I got a powerful urge to help you out**_

 _ **So what you wish I really want to know**_

 _ **You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt**_

 _ **So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**_

Hobbes imitates what he is calling Tyler, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Tyler. He pulls out a list (written in Arabic) out of Tyler's ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.

HOBBES

 _ **Mister Tyler sir, have a wish of two or three**_

 _ **I'm on the job, you big nabob**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

 _ **You ain't never...had a...FRIEND...LIKE...ME!**_

The dancing Ortiz sisters reappear, and Tyler leans in to kiss one of the Wubb Girlz named Glitter Ortiz. But she turns into Hobbes, surprising Tyler. Hobbes zaps in dancing Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie Rabbit from "Five Nights AT Freddy's" in one direction. To the other direction, he zaps in dancing Chica Chicken and Foxy the Pirate, who are also from "FNAF". And a grand finale ensues, with Tyler tossed in the air by the characters of "FNAF", and Spike grabbing as much jewels as he can.

HOBBES

 _ **You ain't never had a friend like me!**_

Hobbes wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. He has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign next to him. Latias claps in applause. Spike checks his fez for the jewels, but finds it empty.

"Oh man!", said Spike, a little disappointed.

"So what will it be, master?" smiled Hobbes, waiting for a wish.

"You can grant me any three wishes I want, right? Anything?" asked Tyler.

"Well, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos" said Hobbes as William F. Buckley.

"Like?", Tyler said.

"Rule number one: I can't kill anybody at all. Trust me, I tried to kill myself whenever My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comes on TV. It's an abomination!" said Hobbes. He looks over to whoever is reading this story.

"Ha! Just kidding, readers! In fact, Tyler happens to be a Brony anyways, and I have a crush on the sexy Rarity..." smiled Hobbes at whoever read this story, breaking the fourth wall. He turns back to Tyler.

"But anyways. Rule number two: I can't have someone fall in love with anyone else. Believe me, I learned my lesson the hard way. When I tried that on Romeo and Juliet, it did NOT end well for them" said Hobbes.

"Okay?", Tyler nodded.

"Rule number three: I cannot raise the dead, nor bring anyone back from it. The undead really freaks me out. But I can raise the ROOF!" smiled Hobbes. Then he dances.

"Go Hobbes! Go Hobbes! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" sang Hobbes, dancing his booty off. Then he bows to Tyler.

"Other than that, you got it", Hobbes bowed, waiting for a wish. Tyler looks at Spike, as if he's plotting. Spike smirks back at him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Ah provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" smirked Tyler. He laughs as he turns to Spike.

"Some all powerful genie...Can't even bring people back from the dead".

Then he and Spike gets up.

"I don't know, Spike. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're finding our own way out of here" said Tyler.

They start to leave, but Hobbes's giant foot stomps down in front of them. They look up to see the giant angry Hobbes towering before them.

"Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here. And all the sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" said Hobbes. Tyler and Spike winked at each other. Their plan is working. Hobbes stomps towards them, getting madder.

"I don't think so! Not right now! You're getting your wishes, so SIT DOWN!" yelled Hobbes angrily.

Startled, Tyler and Spike sat down on Latias. Then Hobbes takes a form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits.

"In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands inside the Latias at all times! Weeeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" said Hobbes as a stewardess. They shot out from the cave, through the sand, and into the nightsky.

* * *

The next morning, back at the palace in Agrabrah, everyone was gathered in the throne room. After everything Lexi told her mother last night, Queen Celestia and Queen Luna were furious about Sombra's order of execution without their knowing. They summoned Sombra to them, along with Lexi, to discuss about what he did last yesterday.

"Sombra, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service!" said Celestia.

"You have executed an innocent boy without our permission. Yet, he was falsely accused of kidnapping Princess Lexi, when Lexi herself told us the truth. You're lucky we don't throw you into the dungeon, because you have served us well in all these years" said Luna.

"But from now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me and my sister before they are beheaded!" said Celestia strictly.

"I assure you, your highnesses, it won't happen again", Sombra bowed before them.

"Good. Now Lexi, Sombra, let's put all this messy business behind us. Sombra, you have something to say to her?" said Luna. Sombra approaches Lexi and takes her hoof gently.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess" smiled Sombra. He was gonna kiss her hoof until she yanks it away. She turns to him with an angry look.

"At least some good will come out of me once I'm married. When I'm Queen, I will have the power to get rid of you!" said Lexi to Sombra.

"Well, not what I expected from an apology, but it'll do" said Luna.

"Now then, back to this suitor business..." said Celestia to Luna. They turned to Lexi, but they see her already walking out from the room.

"Lexi? Lexi!" said Celestia. She and Luna followed after her, leaving Sombra and Meowth alone. Once they left, Sombra's face turned angry.

"If only I gotten that lamp!" growled Sombra.

"D'oh! To just think we gotta keep kissing up to those royal chumps and Celestia's daughter for the rest of our lives..." growled Meowth.

"No, Meowth. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished, or worse-Beheaded!" said Sombra. They start thinking about it, when Meowth gets an idea.

"Oh! Wait a minute! Sombra? What if YOU were the chump husband?" said Meowth.

"What?", Sombra said, looking at him in insult.

"Look, just hear me out. If you marry the princess, then you can become King!" said Meowth. That idea brought a smile to Sombra.

"Ah, marry the princess? I become king? The idea has potential!" smiled Sombra.

"Yeah! Then we can toss the mother and aunt, and the princess, off a cliff!" smiled Meowth evilly.

"Meowth, I love the way your foul little mind works!" grinned Sombra. They began to laugh evilly. A new plan is in motion.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Back to where we left Tyler, he and Spike managed to escape the cave, thanks to their magical genie Hobbes. They arrived at one of the oasis in the middle of the Arabian desert. Finding one of these beautiful places is a sight to behold. Riding on Latias, they came in on a smooth landing. Hobbes was still in a form of a stewardess.

"Thank you for choosing Latias for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the pokemon has come to a complete stop" said Hobbes as stewardess. Latias stops, then Tyler and Spike hops off. Spike immediately starts kissing the ground in joy.

"Oh, thank goodness! I'd thought I'd never see the light of day again", Spike said as he kisses the ground.

Hobbes poofs back to normal, and approaches Tyler.

"Well, now. How about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" smirked Hobbes, arms crossed.

"Oh, you sure showed me. Now about those three wishes..." smiled Tyler.

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" reminded Hobbes.

"Ah, no—I never actually wished to get out of that cave. You did that on your own", Tyler smirked. Hobbes thinks for a second on what he said. When he realizes, his jaw drops. He turns into a sheep pokemon Mareep.

"Boy, do I feel sheepish? Alright, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies" said Hobbes as Mareep, before poofing back to normal.

"Fair deal" said Tyler. He begins to pace around, thinking on what he wanted.

"Three wishes...I want them to be good...", Tyler said to himself, thinking. He turns to Hobbes, who is hanging like a hammock between two palm trees.

"What would you wish for?" asked Tyler. Hobbes looks at him, surprised.

"Me?" said Hobbes. He stands up.

"No one's ever asked me that before. Well, now that you mention it... Ah, forget it...".

"What?" said Tyler.

"I—I can't tell you..." said Hobbes, bothered by something he had in mind.

"No, it's okay. Tell me", Tyler assured. Hobbes sighed deeply, and turns to him.

"FREEDOM...".

"You're a prisoner? You never told me that" said Tyler, surprised.

"It's all part-and-parcel. The whole genie gig. As a genie, you are a prisoner inside your own lamp, trapped within", Hobbes explained. He grows big and powerful all the sudden.

"PHENOMEMAL COSMIC POWERS!".

Then he shrinks down, cramped inside the lamp to prove his point.

"Itty bitty living space...".

"Genie, that's terrible!" exclaimed Tyler. Hobbes comes out from the lamp.

"But oh, to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need?". "Poof! What do you need?". To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasure in all the world! But what am I talking about here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Hobbes, wake up and smell the tuna" said Hobbes.

"Why not?" asked Tyler.

"The only way I can be free is if my master wishes me free. So you can guess how often that happens. My master Calvin promised me freedom, but he spent all his wishes on selling his parents to slavery, remove the existence of schools, and something about Susie Derkins I forgot about. So he was obviously a terrible liar" explained Hobbes sadly. But Tyler smiles.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free" smiled Tyler.

"Yeah right" scoffed Hobbes, turning his head into Disney's Pinocchio's with a long nose.

"No, really. After I make my two wishes, I'll use my last one to set you free. I pinkie promised" smiled Tyler, pushing his nose back and Hobbes's head returns to normal. He holds out his hoof, smiling. Hobbes is unsure at first, but smiles.

"Well, here's hopin'", he smiled, and wraps his hand around Tyler's. They shake it in approval.

"Okay, let's make some magic! So how 'bout it? What is it you love most?" asked Hobbes as a magician.

"Well, there's this girl-" said Tyler, thinking about Lexi. Hobbes interrupted him like a buzzer, and shows a crossed heart on his chest.

"EHHHH! Wrong! I can't make someone fall in love, remember?", Hobbes reminded him.

"Oh, but Hobbes, she's smart and fun and..." said Tyler.

"Pretty?", Hobbes guessed.

"BEAUTIFUL!" smiled Tyler. Hobbes rolled his eyes in a smile.

"She's got these eyes that's just...and her mane, wow...and her smile.." said Tyler.

"Ami. C'est l'amour", Hobbes said in French, wearing a french outfit while sitting in a Parisian cafe with Latias and Spike.

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be..." said Tyler, when an idea hits him. "Hey, can you make me into a prince?".

Hobbes immediately pulls out a "Royal Cookbook".

"Let's see here. Uh, Chicken a'la king?", Hobbes said, flipping through the book. He pulls out a roasted chicken with a crown on it.

"Nope. Alasken king crab? OUCH!".

He pulls out Sebastian the crab from "The Little Mermaid", clamped onto his finger. He flicks it away.

"Hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?".

Hobbes screams when a hand holding a dagger comes out to stab him. He pushes it back into the book.

"Et tu, Brute? Where is it...Ah, to make a prince" smiled Hobbes when he finds the page. He turns to Tyler.

"Now is that an official wish? Just say the words!" said Hobbes.

"Hobbes, I wish for you to make me a prince!" smiled Tyler.

"Alright! Woof woof woof woof!" cheered Hobbes. He turns into a tailor/fashion designer.

"First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches, what are we trying to say—Beggar? No! Let's work with me here" said Hobbes. He claps his hands, and Tyler was magically fitted with royal robes and turban. The dragon pony now looks like a prince of riches and fame.

"I like it, muy macho! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation!" said Hobbes. He glances over to Spike.

"Hey, dragon boy! Come here!".

Spike hides behind Latias nervously.

"Uh, no thanks! I prefer to stay out of it, okay?" said Spike nervously. But Hobbes zaps him and he comes floating over.

Hobbes and Tyler now appear on a game show set, where Tyler stands behind a podium with his name on it.

"What better way to make your way through the streets of Agrabrah, than riding your very own horse?!" said Hobbes as the game show host. The curtains bearing Hobbes's face opens, where we see Spike transformed into Big Macintosh from "MLP: FIM".

"Eeeeyup" said Spike as Big Mac. But Hobbes is not sure.

"Hmm, not enough..".

He zaps Spike, turning him into Heart the T-rex from "You are Umasou".

"Still not enough. Let's see, what do we need?...".

Hobbes thinks as he snaps his fingers repeatedly, turning Spike into: Toothless from "HTTYD", Simba from "The Lion King", Littlefoot from "The Land Before Time", and the Delorean Time Machine from "Back to the Future", before Spike turned back to normal. Hobbes finally gets an idea.

"Yes! Esalalumbo shimin Dragonee!" shouted Hobbes, zapping Spike with his magic. He turns Spike into a full grown adult. Spike sees his reflection in the pond and freaks out.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Spike. He climbs up a tree, but due to his large size, the tree naturally bends right back down to the ground. Spike hangs on and looks at Tyler upside down.

"Spike, you look good" chuckled Tyler.

"Really?" asked Spike.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the dragon, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!" said Hobbes.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Some time later, Queen Celestia and Luna were busy trying to create a towering house of cards. Standing over five feet tall, the cards looked ready to fall if a mistake was made. Celestia uses her magic to take the last card.

"Easy, sister..." said Luna, a little nervous at this. Celestia takes the card and CAREFULLY sets the final piece on top. The two sisters clenched their lips, hoping the tower doesn't fall. After a few seconds, nothing happened.

Both queens sighed with relief, until Sombra slams open the door, causing the house of cards to fall.

"Your highnesses, I finally found a solution to the problem with your princess" said Sombra as he approaches with Meowth.

"Meow!" mewed Meowth.

"Oh, really?" said Luna.

"What have you discovered?", Celestia asked. Sombra unrolls a scroll and reads from it.

"Right here. **" _If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the King or Queen shall choose for her_ "**.

"But Lexi hates all those suitors!" said Luna as Celestia tries to stuff another treat into Meowth's mouth. But he backs away. Celestia absentmindedly pulls the treat back.

"How can we choose someone she'll only hate?" asked Celestia.

"Not to worry, my queen. There is more" said Sombra. Meowth was relieved, but Celestia quickly stuffs the treat in his mouth.

Sombra continues reading from the scroll.

" ** _If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess then must wed to_ "**...Hmm...interesting".

"What? Who?" asked Celestia.

"The royal vizier! Why, that would be...ME!" smiled Sombra, pretending to be surprised at the discovery.

"Why, I thought the law says only a prince can marry a princess", Celestia wondered.

"That can't be right. We've never heard of this law at all" said Luna.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my queens" said Sombra. Once again, he uses his hypnotic spell on them. Celestia and Luna are under his trance again.

"Yes...desperate measures..." said Celestia in trance.

"You will order the princess to marry me" ordered Sombra.

"We...will order...the princess...to-" said Luna in trance. But the spell breaks momentarily. They looked at Sombra with concern.

"But you look so DARK!" said Luna.

"The princess WILL marry me!" growled Sombra, making his hypnotic spell stronger, putting the sisters back into trance.

"The princess will marry..." said Celestia in trance. But the spells breaks off both of them, this time by a trumpeting fanfare.

"What is that sound?", Celestia wondered.

"It's coming from outside" said Luna. The alicorns hurried outside to the palace balcony. Looking over the palace walls, they see a large parade advancing towards the palace. They both smiled delightfully.

"Sombra! You must come see this!" smiled Luna.

In the parade, the genie Hobbes leads the parade dressed as a Major. The crowd suddenly turns to them, excited. The parade goes into a song.

MARCHERS AND SWORDSMEN

 _ **Make way for Prince Ali!**_

 _ **Say hey! It's Prince Ali!**_

HOBBES

 _ **Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar**_

 _ **Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star**_

 _ **Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!**_

 _ **Make way, here he comes,**_

 _ **Ring the bells, bang the drums**_

 _ **You're gonna love this guy!**_

Hobbes mingles amongst different crowd members as he sings to them.

HOBBES

 _ **Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!**_

 _ **Genuflect, show some respect!**_

 _ **Down on one knee**_

Spike as a full grown dragon marches through town, with Tyler, under the name Prince Ali Ababwa, rides on his back. He smiles to the crowd. Hobbes sees some krogan guards not bowing and pulls the rug out from under them, causing them to fall on one knee.

HOBBES

 _ **Now try your best to stay calm**_

 _ **Brush up your Sunday Salaam**_

 _ **And come and meet his spectacular coterie**_

Celestia and Luna smiles, enjoying the entertainment. Meowth was dancing to the music, but stops immediately when Sombra glares at him. Hobbes "wheelbarrows" six ponies up onto Spike's large head. They stand on each other's shoulders as Tyler shakes their hooves.

HOBBES

 _ **Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!**_

 _ **Strong as ten regular men, definitely**_

 _ **He faced a galloping hordes**_

 _ **A hundred bad guys with swords**_

 _ **Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Ali!**_

The pile of ponies on Spike's head collapses on Tyler, but Hobbes's ™ brand lightning bolt zaps the pile and Tyler ends up holding them all up in an acrobactic wheel formation. Hobbes turns into an old pony, then a colt and speaks the last two lines to the crowd. Princess Lexi appears on her balcony, watching what has been going on there.

CHORUS OF STALLIONS  


 _ **He's got seventy-five golden camels!**_

Hobbes pops in as a male commentator

"Don't they look lovely, June?".

CHORUS OF MARES  


 _ **Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!**_

Hobbes pops in again as a female commentator

"Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!".

HOBBES

 _ **When it comes to exotic-type mammals**_

 _ **Has got a zoo, I'm telling you**_

 _ **It's a world class menagerie!**_

Hobbes pops in as a leopard, then a goat, and speaks the last two lines to Fluttershy and Marianna from the earlier chapters of this story. Hobbes appears at the balcony as a harlem girl, joined by the Ortiz sisters. (The lines in parenthesis are the girls singing in counterpoint with Hobbes)

HOBBES AND THE ORTIZ SISTERS

 _ **Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!**_

 _(There's no question this Ali's alluring)_

 _ **That physique, how can I speak?**_

 _(Never ordinary, never boring)_

 _ **Weak at the knee**_

 _(Everything about the pony just plain impresses)_

 _ **Well, get on out in that square**_

 _(He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder)_

 _ **Adjust your veil and prepare**_

 _(He's about to pull my heart asunder)_

 _ **To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!**_

 _(And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)_

Tyler flexes his muscles for the girls, and Hobbes zaps him, making him too bulky. Tyler then blows a kiss for the girls, and they faint. Princess Lexi humphs it off and leaves.

CHORUS

 _ **He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!**_

 _(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)_

 _ **And to view them, he charges no fee!**_

 _(He's generous, so generous)_

 _ **He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!**_

 _(Proud to work for him)_

 _ **They bow to his whim, love serving him**_

 _ **They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali!**_

 _ **Prince Ali!**_

Tyler tosses gold coins out to the citiens, who rush over to collect them. Spike and the parade march up the steps of the palace and inside. Celestia and Luna rushed back inside to the main palace doors. They were about to open them, but Sombra stands in front of the door. Suddenly, it bursts open, with Spike leading the way, and crushing Sombra and Meowth behind the door.

HOBBES WITH CHORUS

 _ **Prince Ali!**_

 _ **Amorous he! Ali Ababwa!**_

 _ **Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!**_

 _ **And that, good ponies, is why**_

 _ **He got dolled up and dropped by**_

 _ **With sixty elephants, llamas galore**_

 _ **With his bears and lions**_

 _ **A brass band and more**_

 _ **With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**_

 _ **His birds that warble on key**_

 _ **Make way for Prince Ali!**_

More and more fanfare build up until Hobbes went back into the lamp, that is hidden in Tyler's prince robes. He flies off Spike on Latias and flies down to Queen Celestia and Queen Luna. Sombra uses his magic to push the parade out the doors and slams them shut. The queens applaud happily.

"Splendid!", Celestia said, clapping her hooves.

"Absolutely marvelous!" smiled Luna. Tyler approaches and bows to them, taking on a deeper voice to keep his identity a secret.

"Ahem, your majesties, I am Prince Ali Ababwa. I have journeyed from afar to seek Princess Lexi's hoof in marriage" said Tyler.

"Me and my sister are delighted to meet you" smiled Celestia.

"This is our royal vizier, Sombra. He's delighted as well" said Luna, introducing him to Sombra.

"Ecstatic", Sombra said, extremely dryly. He approaches Tyler.

"I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo-" said Sombra.

"-Ababwa!", Tyler corrected him.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-" said Sombra.

"Oh my, is this one known as Latias?" asked Luna about Tyler's pokemon.

"Yes, your highness" said Tyler.

"Remarkable! Usually, Latias are always in pairs with Latios" smiled Luna.

"Just where did you say you were from?" asked Sombra to Tyler.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure" said Tyler. He smiles. Sombra does not.

"TRY ME", Sombra said with a serious look.

"Oh, let him be, Sombra. This one had a long journey to get here. There's no need for him answering your questions", Luna assured.

"This is an impressive young dragon pony. And a prince as well" said Celestia. She whispered to Sombra.

"If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Lexi after all", Celestia whispered to him.

"I don't trust him, my queen" said Sombra.

"Nonsense. One thing I take in pride myself on, Sombra, I'm an excellent judge of character" smiled Celestia.

As they were discussing about Tyler, Princess Lexi was entering the room, and listens in on their conversation.

"Lexi will like this one!", Luna smiled.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Lexi!" smiled Tyler.

"Your highnesses, no! I must intercede on Lexi's behalf!" said Sombra.

Lexi hears this and she gets furious.

"This dragon is no different than the others. What makes you both think he is worthy of the princess?!" said Sombra, facing Tyler with a glare.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa", Tyler smiles. He flicks Sombra's nose.

"Just let her meet me. I will win her heart".

"How dare you!" yelled Lexi to them. They all looked at her surprised.

"All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" yelled Lexi angrily. She storms out in anger. Celestia sighs deeply.

"Oh dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give my daughter time to cool down" said Celestia. She and Luna exited the room with Tyler.

Sombra was now all alone again, pissed-off now that this "Prince Ali" is in the way of his plan.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Abooboo" growled Sombra.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Hours later, at night, Princess Lexi was seen alone on her balcony, looking over the horizon. She was there for a moment until she walked back inside to her room. Down in the palace courtyard, Tyler and his friends were there. Tyler paces around back and forth, unsure of what to do next. After all, Lexi still did not talk to him at all, nor will she see him.

"What am I going to do? Lexi won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish!", Tyler said to himself as he paces.

Spike tries to eat a banana, but his new large hands were too big for something so small. He squishes it completely, and it squirts into his eye. He then tosses the banana peel onto a heaping pile of the same. Hobbes was busy playing chess with Latias.

"So move" said Hobbes, waiting for Latias to make her move. Latias moves her piece, and knocks a black piece off the board. Hobbes was surprised.

"Hey, that's a good move" said Hobbes. He turns into Rodney Dangerfield.

"I can't believe it. I'm losing to a pokemon" said Hobbes as Rodney Dangerfield.

"Hobbes, I need help" said Tyler, facing him. Hobbes zips over to him as Jack Nicholson.

"Alright, sparky. Here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter. Do ya follow me?" said Hobbes as Jack Nicholson.

"What?", Tyler said, confused. Hobbes poofs back to normal, wearing a mortarboard. He points out his words on a blackboard.

"Tell her the...TRUTH!" said Hobbes, as he flips it over, revealing the large word "TRUTH" on the other side.

"No way! If Lexi finds out I'm really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me!" said Tyler. He puts on his turban, which lights up as Hobbes,

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh", he smiled. Frowning, Tyler pulls the chain, turning off the light. Hobbes comes out holding the real turban. He gets honest with him.

"Tyler, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself" said Hobbes.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be", Tyler said as he takes the turban and puts it on his head. "Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool".

He turns to Hobbes.

"How do I look?" asked Tyler. Hobbes sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Like a prince...", Hobbes sighs.

In the bedroom, Lexi lies sadly on her bed, still thinking about Tyler she met in Agrabrah some days ago. Her pokemon, Infernios, looks up sadly at her. Lexi gets up from bed, turning a little frustrated about her mother and aunt, who are still trying to get her a suitor, who probably don't know anything about love. She paces around the room.

"Oh Infernios, is this to be my fate? Forced to marry someone who doesn't know me or love me? But what choice do I have?" said Lexi to her pokemon. She looks over to the bird in a cage near her. The bird reminds her of herself, trapped in the "cage" of the palace. Despite leaving the palace once, Lexi still dreams to be free. She approaches the birdcage, going into a soft song...

LEXI

 _ **Lucky bird inside a gilded cage**_

 _ **Golden words spoke by an ancient sage**_

 _ **Everything you may have in life**_

 _ **Still all you hold is dust**_

 _ **Must I yearn forever to be free**_

She starts slow dancing to herself around the room

LEXI

 _ **Free to climb a tree and pondered**_

 _ **Free to wander**_

 _ **There's no desire I hold fonder**_

 _ **Than to be**_

 _ **Simply me**_

 _ **To be free**_

She opens the bird's cage, and the little bird hops onto her hoof.

LEXI

 _ **How ungrateful is this lucky bird**_

 _ **Spurning privilege for one simple word**_

 _ **Freedom to stretch those golden wings**_

 _ **Freedom to touch the sky**_

 _ **Why, some would ask**_

 _ **Would she want to be**_

 _ **Free to throw away a treasure**_

 _ **Poor pleasure**_

 _ **I'd sacrifice riches beyond measure**_

She walks out to the balcony and the bird flies away to freedom. Then she leans on the balcony, finishing the song.

LEXI

 _ **Just a girl**_

 _ **With a boy**_

 _ **What a perfect fantasy**_

 _ **To find love**_

 _ **To feel joy**_

 _ **To be really free**_

As she looks up at the nightsky, Tyler climbs up on the balcony. He carefully approaches her.

"Princess Lexi?" said Tyler. Startled, Lexi faced him.

"You again?", Lexi said, startled.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" smiled Tyler.

"I do not want to see you!" said Lexi as she walks back inside to her room.

"No, no, please princess. Give me a chance" said Tyler desperately. He tries to follow, but her Typhlosion, Infernios, blocks him off, growling menacingly as he advances towards him.

"Just leave me alone!" said Lexi.

"Down boy.." said Tyler nervously to Infernios.

Under the balcony, Latias watches the whole thing. Hobbes flies up to her.

"Hey, how's our beau doing?" asked Hobbes. Latias explained the situation by pretending to cut her neck with her finger. Hobbes facepalms himself from the news.

Before she went inside, Lexi looks back at Tyler as he tries to pull his turban back from Infernios. She suddenly noticed a familiar appearance of his face. They actually looked like someone she met in the marketplace before.

"Good boy, take off! Down boy!" grunted Tyler as he struggles to pull his turban away from Infernios.

"Wait, wait!" said Lexi. Infernios stops immediately. Lexi looks at Tyler, thinking as if she's seen him before.

"Do I...KNOW you someplace?" asked Lexi. Tyler quickly protects his identity by putting the turban back on his head.

"Uh, no, no", Tyler quickly answered.

"You remind me of somepony I met in the marketplace" said Lexi.

"The marketplace?" said Tyler. The bee, which appears to be Hobbes, buzzes around his head.

"I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why, I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met" said Tyler, trying to come up with an explanation.

"No, I guess not..." said Lexi, looking a little sad and disappointed. Hobbes whispers to Tyler, still as a bee.

"Enough about you, Cassanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything—pick a feature" whispered Hobbes the bee.

"Uh, princess Lexi? You're very..." said Tyler, thinking.

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" whispered Hobbes, trying to help him out.

"Punctual!", Tyler blurted out.

"Punctual?", Lexi looked at him, perplexed.

"Sorry" whispered Hobbes.

"Beautiful" said Tyler, recovering.

"Nice recovery" whispered Hobbes. Lexi starts giving Tyler a seductive look, strutting towards him.

"Hmm, I'm rich too, you know" smiled Lexi seductively.

"Yeah!" smiled Tyler.

"The daughter of Queen Celestia" said Lexi.

"I know" said Tyler.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry" said Lexi. She has him pinned to the edge of the balcony.

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me" said Tyler.

"Warning! Warning!", Hobbes buzzed in his ear.

"Right, a prince like you..." smiled Lexi. Then her face turned into anger as she pulls his turban down on his face. "...And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've met!".

"Mayday! Mayday!" buzzed Hobbes, his rear end on fire and crashing.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" said Lexi angrily and storms away.

"What?" said Tyler, startled.

"Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" buzzed Hobbes.

"Buzz off!" whispered Tyler, swatting at him.

"Okay, fine. But remember—beeeeeeee yourself! Now excuse me, I better go find Nemo, the little clownfish" buzzed Hobbes and went into the lamp, hidden under Tyler's turban.

"Yeah right" said Tyler, outloud. Lexi hears him.

"WHAT?!" said Lexi, looking back at him in insult. Tyler realizes she heard him. He sighs deeply.

"You're right, princess. You were never a prize to be won. You belong to someone who can love you dearly" said Tyler. Lexi and Infernios looked at each other in confusion of what he said.

"And if you want me to jump off this balcony, I will do as you command", Tyler bowed before her. He climbs up onto the ledge and jumps off. Lexi gasps in shock. She didn't actually want him to jump off!

"Prince Ali!" cried Lexi, rushing to the ledge to see if he's alright. But he immediately reappears, riding on Latias.

"You called me?", Tyler smiled at her. Lexi was literally surprised.

"How? Is that a-" said Lexi.

"A pokemon? Yeah, her name is Latias" said Tyler, hovering over to her,

"She sure is lovely" smiled Lexi. Latias nuzzles against her cheek happily. Tyler gets an idea.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world" said Tyler. Lexi looks troubled.

"I don't think I can...I escaped from here once, but I'm not sure if I want to again.." said Lexi sadly. Tyler smiles and touches her cheek. She looks up at him, as he sings for a moment.

TYLER

 _ **You must feel trapped inside these walls**_

 _ **We'll run away, just you and me**_

 _ **Why not escape as evening falls?**_

 _ **There's a whole world you've yet to see**_

Princess Lexi thought about it for a moment.

"If I go with you, will it be safe?" asked Lexi, concerned.

"Sure, do you trust me?" said Tyler. Lexi looks at him, surprised. Someone once said that to her before. But could this prince be, in fact?...

"What did you just say?" said Lexi.

"Do you trust me?" smiled Tyler, lending his hoof out to her. Lexi gets a sly grin on her face.

"I'm not sure why but...YES, But let's not wear Latias out. I have a better idea" grinned Lexi. Her horn began to glow in a hue of blue, and before Tyler can realize, ACTUAL dragon wings began to form on his body. The rainbow wings glistened beautifully.

"If you don't mind, we can fly together", Lexi smiled.

Tyler smiles back, "That, my princess, would be my honor".

She takes his hoof and Tyler shoots up into the sky. Lexi almost loses her grip, but continues holding onto Tyler's hoof. She looks back and sees Infernios looking up at her as they leave. She gasps as they fly over the palace wall and above the city of Agrabrah. Tyler starts singing to her.

TYLER

 _ **I can show you the world**_

 _ **Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

 _ **Tell me princess, now when did you last**_

 _ **Let your heart decide?**_

They fly through town, with Latias slowing down to pick a flower. She gives the flower to Tyler, who gives it to Lexi. She smiles and puts it in her mane.

TYLER

 _ **I can open your eyes**_

 _ **Take you wonder by wonder**_

 _ **Over, sideways, and under**_

 _ **On a magical ride**_

Tyler and Lexi does so as Tyler sings, then zoom up into the clouds

TYLER

 _ **A whole new world!**_

 _ **A new fantastic point of view**_

 _ **No one to tell us no**_

 _ **Or where to go**_

 _ **Or say we're only dreaming**_

Lexi looks back and watches Agrabrah disappear from sight. They fly in and out of the clouds, and flew past the moon.

LEXI

 _ **A whole new world!**_

 _ **A dazzling place I never knew**_

 _ **But when I'm way up here**_

 _ **It's crystal clear**_

 _ **That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

TYLER

 _ **Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**_

They each catch a small cloud as they continue the flight. They circle a pillar of clouds, giving it a swirly look to it.

LEXI

 _ **Unbelievable sights**_

 _ **Indescribable feeling**_

 _ **Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

 _ **Through an endless diamond ski**_

They joined alongside a rainbow-colored pegasus named Rainbow Dash, as they fly together. Rainbow sees them, gets surprised and screams. The couple does somersaults and flips. Then they zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

LEXI

 _ **A whole new world!**_

TYLER

 _ **Don't you dare close your eyes**_

LEXI

 _ **A hundred thousand things to see**_

TYLER

 _ **Hold your breath—it gets better!**_

LEXI

 _ **I'm like a shooting star**_

 _ **I've come so far**_

 _ **I can't go back to where I used to be!**_

They dived down over a river, apparently the Nile, for beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at the Three Stooges: Moe, Larry, and Curly as they sculpt the nose of the Sphinx. The trio waved back at them as they chisel the nose. But not paying attention, they chiseled too much and the nose breaks off.

TYLER

 _ **A whole new world!**_

LEXI

 _ **Every turn a surprise**_

TYLER

 _ **With new horizons to pursue**_

LEXI

 _ **Every moment, red-letter**_

They fly alongside Nightmare Moon as she flies over to them. Lexi shares a quick nuzzle moment with Nightmare Moon before they fly off. Nightmare Moon smiles.

BOTH

 _ **I'll chase them anywhere**_

 _ **There's time to spare**_

 _ **Let me share this whole new world with you**_

TYLER

 _ **A whole new world**_

LEXI

 _ **A whole new world**_

TYLER

 _ **That's where we'll be**_

LEXI

 _ **That's where we'll be**_

They fly through Greece, where Tyler grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Lexi's hooves. She is now sure she is dealing with Tyler, not Prince Ali.

TYLER

 _ **A thrilling chase**_

LEXI

 _ **A wondrous place**_

BOTH

 _ **For you and me**_

They rest their heads on each other as Latias hovers along a lake. Later on, they stopped in China, witnessing a Chinese New Year celebration. Fireworks exploded in the starry sky in wondrous colors. The couple were sitting on a rooftop, with Tyler still looking at her dreamily.

"It's all so magical" smiled Lexi as she watches the fireworks.

"Yeah..." smiled Tyler. Lexi looks at him, and decides to burst the bubble.

"It's a shame Spike had to miss this" grinned Lexi.

"Nah, he hates fireworks. He doesn't really like flying either" said Tyler, Latias looks up at him, realizing what is happening. Now Tyler realizes it too.

"That is...oh no.." sighed Tyler. His true identity is exposed. Lexi pulls off his turban, exposing him.

"You ARE the dragon pony from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?" asked Lexi angrily.

"Lexi, I'm sorry...", Tyler tried to apologize.

"Did you think I was stupid?" said Lexi, facing him.

"No!" said Tyler.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?!" said Lexi, tossing the turban at Tyler.

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't..." said Tyler. He realizes his mistake again.

"No, that's not what I meant!".

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!", Lexi demanded.

"The truth?" said Tyler. Lexi gives him the look, waiting for an answer. Tyler looks over to Latias. She signals him to tell Lexi the truth.

"The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life" said Tyler. Latias slumps down in defeat, disappointed that he didn't tell the truth.

"But I really am a prince!" said Tyler, putting his turban back on. The feather on the turban falls down over his eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" said Lexi.

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" said Tyler. Lexi smiles at him.

"Not that strange" smiled Lexi. She flicks up the turban's feather and cuddles with him. Latias puts a hand under her chin and looks mystified.

* * *

 _ **To those who are reading this chapter, it was Lexi's idea to have Nightmare Moon appear in this. Please don't judge me ^^;**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Tyler and Lexi finally returned to the palace later on. They fly over to her balcony on the back of Latias. Tyler gently helps Lexi to her balcony, just as his wings magically disappear. Then he gets on Latias and just descends just below the balcony. They looked at each other lovingly.

"Goodnight, my handsome prince" smiled Lexi.

"Sleep well, princess", Tyler smiled back. They slowly lean forward to kiss, but Latias gets a grin on her face and lifts him up. It caused them to kiss sooner than expected. They share a passionate kiss before they gently broke away. Lexi walks away slowly, then turns to look at him. She smiles at him and enters her room through the curtain.

"Yes!" sighed Tyler dreamily. He falls off dreamily but Latias catches him. They descend to the ground slowly.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right" smiled Tyler. All of the sudden, the krogan guards came out from the shadows and grab him. It came so unexpected, Tyler did not have time to react. A gag is tied around his mouth. Tyler looks to see Spike hog-tied.

"Hold him!" said Wrex. Latias was restrained and tied up. Shackles were placed on Tyler's hooves. Sombra appears and approaches him.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo" said Sombra. Tyler growls angrily at him. Sombra walks away.

"Make sure he's never found" said Sombra to Wrex as he leaves. Wrex hits him on the back on the head, knocking him out unconscious.

* * *

Wrex laughs at they tossed Tyler's unconscious body off a cliff to the ocean. As he sinks into the deep, Tyler gains consciousness. He struggles to get free, but his hooves are tied to an iron ball. The ball hits the sea bottom, then the turban falls and the lamp comes out. Tyler sees this and struggles to rub the lamp. However, he runs out of air and looses conscious. The lamp, unsettled by his movement, rolls down and rubs against his hooves. It shakes, and Hobbes emerges wearing a napkin around his neck and licking his fingers like he just had dinner.

"Well, I found Nemo...He was delicious. A little greasy, but delicious" said Hobbes as he licks his fingers. He sees Tyler being unconscious.

"Tyler? Tyler! Buddy, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish! You have to say "Hobbes, I want you to save my life". Got it? C'mon Tyler!" said Hobbes as he grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. Tyler's head goes, then falls, looking like a "Yes".

"I'll take that as a yes" said Hobbes. He turns into a submarine and babbles in something that sounds like German.

On the surface, a giant water spout emerges, and lands on top of the cliff. Hobbes puts Tyler down gently. Tyler reawakens and coughs out water.

"Don't you scare me like that!" said Hobbes. Tyler sees him, and he was glad that he saved his life.

"Hobbes, I—uh, I—uh..." smiled Tyler. He can't think of how to say it, so he justs hugs him.

"Thanks Hobbes".

"Oh, Tyler. I'm getting' kind of fond of you, pal. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything", Hobbes smiled.

* * *

Back at the palace, Lexi was humming "A Whole New World" as she brushes her mane. She hears a knock at her doors and Queen Celestia and Queen Luna enters in one of the double doors, hypnotized by Sombra's magic.

"Lexi?" said Celestia in trance.

"Oh, mother and aunt—I just had the most wonderful time!" smiled Lexi as she gets up and dances around.

"You should be, Lexi. We have chosen a husband for you" said Luna in trance.

"What?", Lexi said. The other door opens and reveals Sombra with Meowth.

"You will wed Sombra" said Celestia in trance. Lexi gasps at the sight of him. Sombra approaches her with a smile.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife" smiled Sombra.

"I will never marry you!" said Lexi. She turns to Celestia and Luna.

"Mother, aunt, I choose Prince Ali!" said Lexi.

"Prince Ali left!" said Sombra, pretending to have nothing to do with his disappearance.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Sombra!".

Lexi and Sombra turned to whoever said it, and they see Tyler standing in the doorway to the balcony. Lexi was very happy to see him.

"Prince Ali!" smiled Lexi happily. Sombra gasps at the sight of Tyler.

"How in the heck-", Meowth said before realizing he's speaking english. "-uh, Meow!".

"Tell them the truth, Sombra! You tried to have me killed!" growled Tyler as he approaches him. Sombra only laughs.

"What? Ridiculous nonsense, your highnesses. He is obviously lying" said Sombra to the queens, and concentrates his hypnotic spell on them.

"Obviously...lying" said Celestia in trance.

"Mother! Aunt! What is wrong with you both?!" said Lexi in a worried tone. Tyler sees Sombra's horn glowing with magic, and figures out the cause of the sister's behavior.

"I know!" growled Tyler. He grabs Sombra's sword that he always carries with his magic, and cuts off his horn. Sombra growls as the horn falls to the floor, cutting off his use for magic. Celestia and Luna returned to normal, finally free from Sombra's trance. They looked around puzzled.

"What? What happened to us?" wondered Celestia.

"Why are we in Lexi's room?" said Luna.

"Your majesties, Sombra's been controlling you both with his magic!" said Tyler to them, holding up Sombra's horn as proof. The alicorns turned to Sombra in anger.

"Sombra! You dare control us with your magic?!" yelled Celestia angrily.

"You betrayed us!" yelled Luna.

"Your majesties, all of this can be explained..." said Sombra as he and Meowth were backed up as they all stormed towards him.

"Guards! GUARDS!" shouted Celestia, calling out to them.

"Well, that's it—we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead" said Meowth, now speaking English. But Sombra sees the lamp in Tyler's pocket. He makes a move for it, but he is grabbed by the Pony Guards of the palace.

"Arrest Sombra at once! For betrayal against the crown!" ordered Luna.

"This is not done yet, boy!" growled Sombra as they dragged him away. He pulls out a vial from his pocket. Tyler sees this and rushes towards him, but Sombra throws it to the floor, exploding into a red smoke. When it is gone, so is Sombra and Meowth.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" ordered Celestia to the guards. The ponies starts looking for him.

"Lexi, are you alright?" asked Tyler as he holds her.

"Yes" smiled Lexi. They lean in to kiss, but the queens barges between them, sadden by Sombra's betrayal.

"I can't believe it, sister. Our most trusted vizier, plotting against us this whole time" said Celestia.

"And we were fools to trust him", Luna agreed. But they stopped when they noticed Tyler and Lexi together.

"Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" said Celestia. Lexi happily nods to them. Celestia and Luna smiled with joy.

"Excellent! I'd never thought to see this day come!" smiled Celestia.

"You two will wed at once! And then, Prince Ali, you will be King!" smiled Luna.

"King?" said Tyler.

"Yes! A fine upstanding youth like yourself, a dragon of your impeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" smiled Luna. As Lexi cuddles in his arms, Tyler looks troubled. Lying as a prince is one thing, but being a king is not what he hoped for. Now how can he get out of this one?

* * *

In Sombra's chamber, Sombra and Meowth entered. Panicking, Meowth starts packing his things. Sombra only smiles broadly.

"We gotta get out of here! We gotta get—I gotta start packing, your highness!" said Meowth. He rummages through his things.

"Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives!", Meowth said, stops and takes out a picture of him and Sombra. "And how about this picture? I don't know—I think I'm making a weird face in it".

Sombra starts to laugh wildly.

"Oh boy—he's gone nuts. He's cracked" said Meowth. He went over and knocks on Sombra's head.

"Sombra? Get a grip, Sombra!" said Meowth. Sombra suddenly grabbed him around the neck with his magic angrily.

"Good grip!" choked Meowth.

"Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged street urchin Tyler! He has the lamp, Meowth!" growled Sombra.

"Why, that miserable-" said Meowth.

"But you are gonna relieve him of it!" said Sombra.

"Me?" said Meowth, surprised.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The next morning, Tyler was looking out to the gardens. But he is troubled. Despite winning Princess Lexi's heart, he finds himself being the next King of Agrabrah. But he is not anything of royalty, nor does he have experience as king. Now he has to figure out how to get out of it.

"King? They want me to be king?" said Tyler, troubled. Hobbes comes out of the lamp, cheering for him.

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" cheered Hobbes. He turns into a one-man band, but Tyler walks away with his head hung. Hobbes stops, and scratches his head. He comes up with an idea and zooms over. He hold his hands up like a director scoping a picture in front of Tyler.

"Tyler, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" asked Hobbes. Tyler looks at him, then walks away in sadness to the bed, where he falls on it and sighs. Hobbes is again confused, then goes to him and pulls out a script labeled "Aladdin".

"Psst, your line is **"I'm going to free the genie"**. Anytime" whispered Hobbes.

"Hobbes...I can't" said Tyler.

"Sure you can. You just go **"Hobbes, I wish you free** " smiled Hobbes, grabbing Tyler's head and uses him as a mock ventriloquist dummy.

"I'm serious! Look, I'm sorry—I really am. But they want me to be king. I have no experience as one. If Lexi finds out I'm not a prince, I'll lose her!" said Tyler. He turns to Hobbes.

"How am I supposed to keep this up without you around?" said Tyler. Hobbes was hurt and sadden by this.

"But Tyler, you promised. You pinkie promised, remember?" said Hobbes sadly, holding out his hand for the handshake.

"I know I did. But I can't keep this up on my own. I can't lose Lexi. I might need the last wish for something. I'm sorry, I can't wish you free" said Tyler. Hurted, Hobbes became furious and turns his back to him.

"Okay fine! I understand. After all, you lied to everyone else. And I was hoping you were the type of being that actually kept his promise" said Hobbes, without looking at him. Tyler feels bad and tries to apologize.

"Hobbes, I-" said Tyler. Hobbes interrupts him, holding his left hand out at his face.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah! You better speak to the left hand because you ain't RIGHT! Now, if you'll excuse me, master" said Hobbes in disgust, and goes back into the lamp. Spike and Latias were watching from the window as this happens.

"Hobbes, I'm really sorry" said Tyler. Hobbes's tongue comes out of the spout and blows raspberries at him.

"Well, fine! Then just stay in there!" said Tyler, slamming the pillow down on the lamp. He sees Spike and Latias watching.

"What are you guys looking at?!" snapped Tyler. Hurted and sadden, Spike and Latias starts leaving too.

"Look, I—I'm sorry. Wait, Spike—wait—I'm sorry, I didn't—wait, c'mon" said Tyler. But they were already gone. He sighs deeply.

"What am I doing? Hobbes is right. I gotta tell Lexi the truth!" said Tyler. Then he hears Lexi outside.

"Ali, oh Ali—will you come here?" said Lexi's voice.

"Well, here goes" said Tyler as he puts on the turban, forgetting about the lamp. He walks outside to the gardens looking for her.

"Lexi? Where are you?" said Tyler. Meowth was disguised as one of the flamingos in the garden, wearing a beak and standing on wooden stilts. He is imitating Lexi's voice.

"In the menagerie, hurry" said Meowth, imitating Lexi's voice.

"I'm coming" said Tyler and walks off. Meowth laughs, then turns back to face a male flamingo, panting in love with him.

"Ya got a problem, pinky?!" said Meowth and sweeps the bird's feet out from under it. He runs inside and finds the lamp under the pillow.

"Boy, Sombra's gonna be happy to see you!" said Meowth to the lamp.

* * *

At the palace entrance, Queen Celestia and Queen Luna were at the balcony, announcing to the citizens of Agrabrah.

"Citizens of Agrabrah! My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" announced Celestia. Behind the curtain, Lexi was peeking out when Tyler shows up.

"Lexi?" said Tyler.

"Ali, where have you been?" smiled Lexi.

"There's something I have to tell you" said Tyler, approaching her.

"The whole kingdom has turned out for my mother and aunt's announcement!" said Lexi.

"No! But Lexi, listen to me, please!" said Tyler, trying desperately to tell her.

"Good luck!" smiled Lexi and pushes him outside. Tyler finds himself out on the platform with Celestia and Luna, and the whole crowd before him.

"...Ali Ababwa!" announced Luna. The whole crowd cheers for Tyler. He nervously waves back at them.

"Oh boy..." muttered Tyler to himself.

Far above them, Sombra and Meowth were watching from a window.

"Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak!" said Meowth.

"Let them cheer" said Sombra. He lifts the lamp and rubs it. Hobbes comes out arms crossed, his back turned to him.

"You know, Tyler, I'm getting...", Hobbes said as he turns around, and is surprised to find Sombra there instead. "...Reallyyyyyyy—I don't think you're him".

Hobbes descends and comes up, consulting a playbill.

"Tonight, the role of Tyler will be played by a dark and evil unicorn" said Hobbes. Sombra grabs him and throws him to the floor.

"I am your master now!" said Sombra, putting his hoof down on Hobbes's face.

"I was afraid of that" muffled Hobbes, under Sombra's hoof.

"Genie, grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high as King!" ordered Sombra.

* * *

Dark clouds starts appearing and circling above the palace. Everything starts to shake violently. The roof above the balcony rips off and Tyler and the queens ducked.

"Whoa!" said Tyler.

"What's going on here?!" wondered Celestia in shock.

"What's happening?!" said Luna. Their crowns were suddenly stripped from their heads and formed into one. It flies over and is placed on Sombra's head as he and Meowth appeared.

"Sombra!" yelled Celestia angrily.

"You vile betrayer!" yelled Luna.

"That's King Vile Betrayer to you!", Meowth yelled back at them.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" growled Tyler, and takes off his turban. He finds it empty and realizes.

"The lamp!".

"Finders-keepers, Abooboo!" grinned Sombra evilly. The whole place starts rumbling, and the giant Hobbes appears and looms over them. He grabs the palace from its foundation and lifts it to the sky. Tyler whistles and Latias flies over. He gets on, and they flew near Hobbes's head.

"Hobbes! No!" said Tyler.

"I'm sorry, buddy—I got a new master now" said Hobbes sadly. He places the palace on top of a mountain.

"Sombra, I order you to stop!" yelled Celestia.

"There's a new order now—MY order! Finally, you will bow to me!" said Sombra. But the alicorns refused to bow.

"We'll never bow to you!" yelled Lexi.

"Why am I not surprised?", Meowth said rolling his eyes.

"If you not bow before a king, THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!" yelled Sombra. He turns to Hobbes.

"Genie, my second wish! I wish to be the most powerful unicorn in the world!" ordered Sombra. Hobbes sadly extends his finger, as Tyler tries to stop him.

"Hobbes, no!" yelled Tyler. But Hobbes fires a bolt, striking Sombra. His horn that Tyler cut off last night, grows back immediately, glowing with even darker magic now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabrah welcome for Sorcerer Sombra!" said Meowth. Celestia finally has enough of his treachery.

"If you will not stop, then I'll stop you myself!" yelled Celestia. She flies up and blasts a ray of light from her horn. Sombra retaliates, blasting his ray of dark magic back at her. Both rays collided against each other. Even if Celestia has powerful magic, Sombra's is now more powerful since his wish was granted. His dark ray pushes Celestia's ray back to her horn. Celestia gasps as Sombra's dark ray reached her, resulting in an explosion of light. She falls to the ground unconscious, her horn scorched in black. Lexi and Luna gasped in horror.

"MOTHER!" cried Lexi as she and Luna rushed to her.

"Sister!" said Luna as she holds her sister's unconscious body.

"Now where we're we? Ah yes—abject humiliation!" said Sombra. He zaps Lexi and Luna with his magic, and they were forced to bow for him. Lexi's pokemon, Infernios, comes running at Sombra.

"Down boy!" said Sombra, zapping Infernios, turning him from a Typhlosion into his starter evolution Cyndaquil.

"Cyn?" squeaked Infernios, now Cyndaquil. Sombra lifts Lexi's face with his hoof.

"Oh princess—there's somepony I'm DYIN' to introduce you to" smiled Sombra.

"Sombra! Get your hooves off her!" yelled Tyler as he flies towards him on Latias. Sombra goes into a song.

SOMBRA

 _ **Prince Ali**_

 _ **Yes, it is he**_

 _ **But not as you know him**_

 _ **Read my lips and come to grips**_

 _ **With reality**_

Sombra blasts Tyler off Latias, and she flies away. He brings him and Lexi closer in the air.

SOMBRA

 ** _Yes, meet a blast from your past_**

 ** _Whose lies are too good to last_**

 ** _Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!_**

He zaps Tyler, turning his prince clothes back into his fez, vest, and pants.

"Or should we say Tyler?" grinned Meowth evilly. Lexi gasps in shock. Tyler looks at her, ashamed.

"But I thought you said you were Prince Ali" said Lexi, shocked.

"I meant to tell you sooner, Lexi..." said Tyler sadly.

SOMBRA

 _ **So Ali turns out to be merely Tyler**_

 _ **Just a con, need I go on?**_

 _ **Take it from me**_

 _ **His personality flaws**_

Spike comes charging in, but Sombra zaps him back to his original small size. He wraps him and Tyler up in a red twister.

SOMBRA

 _ **Give me adequate cause**_

 _ **To send him packing on a one-way trip**_

 _ **So his prospects take a terminal dip**_

 _ **His assets frozen, the venue chosen**_

 _ **Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!**_

 _ **So long...**_

He sends Tyler and Spike into a tall pillar, and launches it like a rocket, but not before Latias can get in.

"Good bye, see ya!" smiled Meowth evilly.

SOMBRA

 _ **Ex-Prince Ali!**_

Hobbes watches it fly away and hung his head sadly. Sombra starts laughing evilly, as Lexi and Luna cower before him in fear.

* * *

We came into a frozen wasteland of mountains and snow, caught in a ferocious blizzard. The tall pillar crashes and rolls down the slope. Tyler and Spike tumbled out before it comes to a stop. Tyler emerges from the snow, and starts looking for Spike, obviously very cold.

"Spike? SPIKE!", Tyler called out to him. He looks back to find a shivering pile of snow.

"Oh, this is all my fault—I should have freed Hobbes when I had the chance!" said Tyler to himself as he rushes over. He digs out Spike and cradles him inside his vest.

"Spike! Are you okay?" asked Tyler.

"S-s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-cold!" shivered Spike, freezing to death.

"I'm sorry, Spike—I made a mess of everything, somehow. I gotta go back and set things right!" said Tyler. He starts through the snow, and he immediately finds Latias, her wing pinned under the pillar.

"Latias!" said Tyler. He struggles to free her, but he can't do it. So he begins to remove snow from the base of the pillar.

"Spike, start digging!" said Tyler. Spike immediately helps out Tyler. Finally, enough snow was removed and Latias flies out free. But the pillar starts rolling towards them. Tyler and Spike starts running away. But they came to a cliff edge. He looks back and sees a window on the pillar. He grabs Spike, and slides into place. The pillar rolls over them, and falls off the cliff. Tyler and Spike are left standing in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar.

"Yeah! Alright!" cheered Tyler. He looks up at his head, and Spike was so scared to death, he clinged to his head. Latias flies over and they get on.

"Now, back to Agrabrah! Let's go!" said Tyler, and they fly at great haste back to the palace.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Back in Agrabrah, where the skies are now red, there was panicking in the streets. Citizens ran to gather their things to leave the city as soon as possible to escape Sombra's evil. Murphy the Lion and John Helsing were on the roof, watching the crisis in motion.

"This is not good at all! Everyone is trying to get out of here as soon as possible" said Murphy.

"But shouldn't we get out of here too before the krogan guards come?" said John.

"Where can we go, John? There's nowhere else to go. There is our home. And I'm not leaving it like this" said Murphy.

"GUYS!".

They turned to see Tyler flying over to them on Latias. They were surprised and shocked by his ride.

"Tyler, what kind of pokemon is that?!" asked John.

"I don't have time to explain! We need to talk" said Tyler as he gets off and approaches them.

"But where have you and Spike been?! We haven't seen you guys in a few days!" asked Murphy.

"Now there's this King Sombra, and he's already trying to gather up people and ponies as slaves!" said John.

"That's why I'm here. I need your help" said Tyler.

"Tyler, what is going on?" asked Murphy.

"I'll explain..." said Tyler.

Tyler told him everything that has happened to him and Spike by the recent events. They discovered the girl they saved was a princess, were arrested, taken to the Cave of Wonder and were betrayed, freed the genie Hobbes from the lamp, wished to become a prince, and now Sombra has taken the lamp and the queens, including the princess, captive.

"Wow, you two had quite an adventure" said Murphy.

"I need your help, guys. I can't take on Sombra on my own" said Tyler.

"If what you said is true, then we'll help you stop Sombra!" smiled Murphy.

"Let's get to the palace quick before things gets worse" said John.

* * *

At the palace courtyard, Wrex has gathered all of his guards. Unfortunately, He and the krogans were under Sombra's hypnotic trance, slaves to his will. They were just ordered to gather up more slaves to the palace.

"Listen up! We've just been ordered to gather up more slaves for our king! Spread out into the city and gather as much citizens you can get, and bring them back here! If they won't cooperate, kill them!" ordered Wrex, under Sombra's trance.

"Sir, yes sir!", the krogans saluted. Tyler, along with his friends, flew in on Latias. Wrex turned to face them.

"Well, well, well... if it ain't the same street rat that got away. Well, this time, no princess is here to help you now!" laughed Wrex at Tyler..

"Wrex! Sombra is the enemy here, not Tyler!" yelled John.

"They're under Sombra's spell, John! They don't know what they're doing!", Tyler told him.

"Krogans! Kill the lion and human! The dragon is mine!" ordered Wrex. The krogans drew their scimitars and comes towards Tyler. He and his friends are completely outnumbered. Tyler and his friends start backing away slowly, completely useless without weapons.

"Tyler, go and stop Sombra! Me and John can take care of them" said Murphy.

"But I can't leave you, guys!" said Tyler.

"Go! Go! Your princess needs you! GO!" said John. Not having other choice, Tyler and Spike quickly heads towards the palace.

"GET HIM!" yelled Wrex. A krogan chases after him, but John tackles him, giving Tyler and Spike a chance to get away. John grabs the guard's scimitar.

"Murphy! Catch!" yelled John, throwing him the sword. Murphy catches it and blocks off the guards' attacks. John grabs a pole and fights back at the krogans.

"Remember, they're under a spell! Don't kill them!", Murphy reminded him.

"Got it!" yelled John. He sweeps one guard's feet from under and knocks him out. Murphy fights off more krogan. He grabs one's arm and swings him into a group. They collided against each other, knocked unconscious. Wrex has enough. He draws his weapon and storms towards Murphy. Murphy faces the menacing krogan. They start clashing swords at each other. Murphy throws a punch. But Wrex grabs him and head-butts him, stunning Murphy.

He throws him to the ground and raises his sword. But Murphy rolls out of the way as he brings his sword down. He kicks Wrex in the gut, but it didn't seem to slow him down. Wrex smirks at him.

"Bad idea...", Murphy realized. Wrex backhands him, sending Murphy flying. He charges with a yell as Murphy gets up.

Murphy trips him, and Wrex falls down, dropping his scimitar. He jumps on him and starts throwing punches at his face. He gave Wrex a good beatdown until Wrex throws a solid punch at his face. Murphy tumbles off him. Wrex gets up and kicks him in the gut. Finally, he picks up Murphy by the throat and slams him hard to the ground. Murphy lies there, defeated.

Laughing, Wrex grabs his sword and approaches him. He raises his sword up to behead him.

"Say goodnight, street rat!" smirked Wrex. But before he can kill him, he heard a yell.

"HEADS UP, SCARFACE!".

Wrex looks up and John pole vaults at him, delivering a kicking blow to his face. Wrex falls backwards, knocked out. John smirks at his unconscious body.

"Night, Wrex" smirked John.

* * *

Inside the throne room, "King" Sombra sits high and mighty on his new throne. He pulls the chain, and Lexi, now dressed as a slave, walks up to him holding an apple. Queen Celestia and Queen Luna were dressed up as marionette, and Meowth angrily forces treats down their throats.

"Wanna have a treat? Here's your treats! Shove 'em all down your throats. Here, have lots!" yelled Meowth, shoving treats forcibly down Celestia and Luna's mouths. Lexi couldn't bear to watch.

"Sombra! Stop it! Leave them alone!" begged Lexi. Sombra signals Meowth to stop. Then he speaks to her.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Lexi" smiled Sombra. He takes a bite out the apple she is holding.

"A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful unicorn in the world" said Sombra. He conjures a crown for Lexi using his magic.

"What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen.." grinned Sombra. Lexi grabs a cup of wine with her magic and throws it at his face.

"NEVER!" said Lexi angrily. Sombra growls as the wine splashed on his face. He angrily gets up, his horn glowing with dark energy.

"I'll teach you some respect!" growled Sombra. Lexi falls to the floor as Sombra prepares to zap her with magic. But he stops with realization.

"No.." smiled Sombra, getting an idea. He turns to Hobbes, who sits sadly on the floor.

"Genie.." said Sombra. Hobbes turned to him.

"I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Lexi to fall desperately in love with me" smiled Sombra sinisterly. Lexi gasps softly.

* * *

Tyler climbs to the throne room window of the palace as Spike hangs on to him.

"Hang on, Spike" said Tyler.

"I suppose you have a plan, right?" asked Spike.

"I tell you" said Tyler, and explains the plan to him as he climbs.

* * *

"Uh, master—there are a few agendas, some quid quo pro-" said Hobbes as Buckley again.

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid tiger! You will do what I order you to do, slave!", Sombra interrupted him. Lexi sees Tyler up in the window, and smiles, happy to see him. He motions her to stay quiet and play along. Knowing what to do, Lexi starts her move.

"Sombra..." said Lexi seductively. Sombra and Hobbes turned to her. Lexi gets up and puts the crown on her.

"I've never realized how incredibly handsome you are" smiled Lexi, looking sexy at him. Hobbes's jaw literally drops down to the floor, shocked. Sombra smiles, however.

"Hmm, that's better" smiled Sombra. He pulls Hobbes's jaw up like a shade.

"Now, pussycat, tell me more about...myself..." smiled Sombra as he approaches her.

"You're tall, well-dressed..." said Lexi as she struts towards him. As Hobbes tries to figure out how Sombra's wish worked, he sees Tyler and Spike ducking behind pillars.

"Tyler! Tyler, little buddy!" smiled Hobbes.

"Shhh!", Tyler shushes him. Hobbes zips his mouth shut and zips over. He tries talking, but his mouth is still zipped. He unzips it and speaks.

"Tyler, I can't help you—I work for a psychopath now. What're you gonna do?" asked Hobbes.

"Hey—I'm a street rat, remember?", Tyler said, and rezips Hobbes's mouth. "I'll improvise".

He and Spike split up. Tyler slides quietly down a pile of gold coins, and hides close to Sombra and Lexi.

"Go on" said Sombra.

"And your mane...is so...twisted!" smiled Lexi. She wraps her hooves around him. She pretends to twist with her hoof, but she is actually motioning Tyler to move closer to the lamp. He makes his move, but Meowth spots him.

"Som—mmmmm!", Meowth gasped, but Spike grabs him and covers his mouth.

"And the street rat?" asked Sombra.

"What street rat?" grinned Lexi. They were about to kiss, and Tyler was within reach of the lamp. But as Meowth struggles, he knocks over a bowl. Sombra turns to look, but Lexi grabs him and kisses him. Tyler was shocked. Meowth and Spike both look disgusted.

"Yuck!" said Spike and Meowth.

"Hmm, that was-" smiled Sombra. But he sees Tyler's reflection in Lexi's crown. Tyler rushes for the lamp.

"YOU!" yelled Sombra, turning to him. He blasts Tyler with magic. Hobbes and Lexi were shocked.

"How many times do I have to kill you, boy?!" growled Sombra. Lexi blasts him with her magic. Sombra blasts her, knocking her down. Tyler rushes and grabs Sombra's head, trying to hold him back.

"Get the lamp!" yelled Tyler to Lexi. She runs to get it.

"No!" yelled Sombra. He uses his magic to throw Tyler aside and zaps Lexi, leaving her trapped inside a giant hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess! Your time is up!" smiled Sombra. Tyler tackles him to the floor. He sees Lexi trapped inside the bottom part of the hourglass.

"Lexi!" exclaimed Tyler. The sand from the top starts falling down on her.

"Oh, nice shot, Som-" said Meowth.

"Will you shut up?!" Spike interrupted him, knocking him out with a bowl. Then he make a run for the lamp. Sombra knocks Tyler off him, and zaps Spike.

"Don't toy with me!" said Sombra, turning Spike into a plush toy version of himself.

"Spike!" exclaimed Tyler. Latias rushes in and grabs the lamp.

"You need to CHILL out, boy!" smiled Sombra. He zaps Latias into a block of ice, leaving her frozen inside. Sombra laughs as the lamp falls to the floor.

"Get the point?" grinned Sombra. Tyler runs for the lamp, but he is blocked off by falling swords. He tries reaching for it, but Sombra takes it, laughing.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" said Sombra. Tyler grabs a sword with his magic and charges at him, but Sombra breathes fire at him. Tyler became trapped inside a ring of fire. Sombra laughs once more, mocking him.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly beast?!" yelled Tyler. Sombra comes through the wall of flames, approaching him.

"A beast, am I? Perhaps you like to see how..." smiled Sombra evilly, and his eyes turned into cat eyes, and his voice deepens. " **BEAST-like I can be**!".

He starts taking shape into something monstrous. His hooves were replaced with paws with long sharp claws. Sharp fangs and teeth grew. His black mane becomes that of a lion's mane. His tail turns into a scorpion tail, fitted with a large stinger. Sharp spines grew along his back as he becomes cat-like with thick fur. His horn remains on his head. Sombra has transformed himself into an Arabian beast of legend: A Manticore.

Lexi looks on in shock as Sombra roars at Tyler. The ring of fire disappears and Sombra bites at Tyler. Tyler jumps out of the way. Sombra thrusts his scorpion stinger at him, but he nearly avoids it. Sombra slashes at him with his claws, but Tyler cuts his face with his sword. Sombra roars in pain, holding his face.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake—stick a sword to that beast!" cheered the Hobbes cheerleaders, wearing "T" sweaters.

" **You stay out of this**!" growled Manticore Sombra to Hobbes. Hobbes waves a tiny pennant with an "S" on it.

"Sombra, Sombra, he's our man—if he can't do it, GREAT!" said Hobbes sarcastically. Tyler uses the distraction to get away, and Sombra looks for him. He prowls around, growling.

" **Where are you, dragon? You think you can hide from me?** " growled Manticore Sombra. Tyler jumps out from behind a pile of treasure, and cuts off his scorpion tail. Sombra growls in pain, and Tyler makes a run for Lexi. Sombra leaps ahead of him, and swats him aside. Tyler looses his sword across the room.

"Tyler!" cried Lexi. He sees Lexi halfway buried in sand. Tyler gets up and runs. He jumps on a large gem and slides across the floor, grabbing the sword on the way. He turns around a pillar as Sombra leaps at him. But Sombra crashes against it, leaving him stunned. With a yell, Tyler jumps on him, and stabs a sword into his back. Sombra screams in agonizing pain. Tyler makes another run for Lexi, as her head and hooves were the only thing above the rising sand.

"Lexi, hang on!" yelled Tyler. He's about to smash the glass until Sombra leaped on him. He pins him down with one paw, and laughs hideously.

" **You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth!** " growled Manticore Sombra.

"Crush him, Sombra! Crush him like a-", Meowth grinned, but was interrupted when Hobbes sneaked up on him and elbows him out of the way.

" **Without the genie, boy. You're nothing!** " said Manticore Sombra. Tyler looks at Hobbes, and Hobbes shrugs his arms, completely hopeless to help him.

"The genie..." said Tyler. Then he gets an idea.

"The genie!" smiled Tyler. He turns to Sombra.

"The genie has more power than you'll ever have!" yelled Tyler.

" **WHAT?!** " growled Manticore Sombra.

"He gave you your power! He can take it away!" said Tyler.

"Tyler, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" said Hobbes, hiding nervously behind a pillar.

"Face it, Sombra! You're still just second best!" yelled Tyler. Sombra realizes.

" **You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long** " smiled Manticore Sombra evilly. He circles around Hobbes.

"The boy is crazy. Really. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the manticore" said Hobbes nervously.

" **SLAVE! I make my third wish! I wish to be an all powerful GENIE!** " roared Manticore Sombra. Lexi is now almost completely buried under the sand. Hobbes sighs.

"Alright, your wish is my command" sighed Hobbes reluctantly, and gives a frowning glance at Tyler. "Way to go, Tyler".

He zaps Sombra with a lightning bolt. His manticore form dissipates, and he turns into a Genie. Lexi's hoof disappears under the sand. Tyler rushes over and breaks the glass. The sand pours out with Lexi, and Tyler holds her as she coughs out sand.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!" said Sombra as he rises and breaks through the palace roof.

"What have you done?!" said Lexi to Tyler.

"Trust me!" said Tyler. A black lamp appears at Sombra's base. Sombra is busy conjuring things.

"The universe is mine to command! TO CONTROL!" said Sombra.

"Not so fast, Sombra! Aren't you forgetting something?!" yelled Tyler.

"Huh?", Sombra said as he looks down at him questioningly.

"You wanted to be a genie? You got it!" yelled Tyler. What Tyler learned from Hobbes, is that genies are prisoners in their own lamp, unable to get out unless they were wished free. Golden shackles appear on Sombra's wrists.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Sombra as they appear.

"And everything that goes with it!" smirked Tyler, holding up Sombra's lamp. Sombra starts being pulled down into the lamp.

"No! NOOO!" yelled Sombra in agony.

"I'm getting out of here!" said Meowth. He starts running, but Sombra grabs him, pulling him into the lamp with him.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" said Tyler.

"Come on, you're the genie, I don't want-", Meowth said as he was pulled in, then he and Sombra were trapped inside the lamp.

"Itty bitty living space" smiled Tyler.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Hobbes happily runs over to Tyler and pats him on the back.

"Tyler, you little genius, you!" smiled Hobbes. Spike finally returns back to normal. The ice melts around Latias and she breaks free. The crowns were returned to Celestia and Luna's heads. Infernios, still as Cyndaquil, jumps on Luna. But he returns back to being Typhlosion, and Luna was crushed under his weight. And the palace is returned to where it was.

Tyler, alongside Hobbes, Murphy, and John, was holding the black lamp that contains Sombra and Meowth.

"Get your blasted paws out of my face!" growled Sombra's voice inside.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" yelled Meowth's voice nside.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" yelled Sombra's voice inside. Tyler and his friends looked at each other.

"What are we gonna do with them?" said Murphy.

"Allow me" smiled Hobbes and takes the lamp from Tyler. He walks up to the balcony.

"Ten thousand years in the cave of wonders ought to chill them out!" said Hobbes. He winds up as if he's about to throw the lamp, but opens his palm flat and flicks it out to the desert.

"Good riddance" smiled John. Lexi walks over to Tyler. They hold hooves, but they both look sad.

"Lexi, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince. I was too scared to tell you because I could lose you" said Tyler sadly.

"I know" said Lexi sadly.

"Well, I guess...this...is goodbye?" said Tyler. Hobbes pokes his head around the corner, and was shocked at what he's seeing.

"Oh, that stupid law! This isn't fair. I love you" said Lexi sadly. Hobbes wipes away a tear and approaches them.

"Tyler, it's no problem1 You still got one wish left. Just say the word, and you're a prince again" smiled Hobbes.

"But Hobbes, what about your freedom? Isn't that what you always wanted?" said Tyler.

"Hey, come on. It's only an eternity of servitude. This is LOVE. Tyler, you're never gonna find a girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I looked" said Hobbes.

"This is your chance, Tyler. You can finally have the girl of your dreams" said Murphy. Tyler thought about it, and turns to Lexi.

"Lexi, I do love you. But I gotta stop pretending to be someone I'm not" said Tyler, holding her cheek with his hoof.

"I understand" said Lexi sadly. Tyler finally turns to Hobbes.

"Hobbes, I wish..." said Tyler. Hobbes gets ready to grant it.

"...for your freedom".

Hobbes suddenly turns to him, surprised.

"What?" said Hobbes.

"Hobbes, you're free!" smiled Tyler, holding up the lamp. The lamp floats off his hand, and Hobbes's base was wrapped up in a magical tornado. It spins faster and faster. Then it explodes, and Hobbes's legs appeared. The golden shackles disappear from Hobbes's wrists and the lamp falls to the floor, now useless. Hobbes picks it up and looks at it. He can't even believe it.

"Heh, heh! I'm free...I'm free.." said Hobbes, completely speechless. Tyler smiles and holds out his hoof as a handshake. Hobbes sees it and remembers.

"A true friend ALWAYS keeps his promise" smiled Tyler.

"You—you kept it! You kept your promise!" smiled Hobbes happily. He quickly gives the lamp to Tyler.

"Quick, quick! Wish for something outrageous. Say **"I want the Nile"**. Wish for the Nile, try that!" said Hobbes.

"Uh, I wish for the Nile" said Tyler.

"NO WAY!" said Hobbes. Then he starts laughing, bounces around the balcony like a pinball, and hugs everyone in joy.

"Oh, does that feel good?! I'm free! I'm free at last!" cheered Hobbes happily. A suitcase appears and he starts packing random things into it.

"I'm hittin' the road! Off to go visit Disney World! I-" said Hobbes. But he looks down and sees Tyler looking very sad. He gets sad as well. They both know what this means.

"Hobbes, I'm—I'm gonna miss you" smiled Tyler sadly.

"You too, pal" said Hobbes. They slowly embraced each other.

"No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me" said Hobbes. Celestia and Luna finally steps forward.

"Actually, Tyler, you have proven your worth as far as I'm concerned" smiled Celestia.

"It's that law that's the problem" said Luna.

"Mother? Aunt?" said Lexi, confused. Luna smiles at her sister.

"Tell me, sister, are we not allowed to make our own laws?" smiled Luna.

"You are right. We are Queens, after all. From this day forth, the princess shall marry to whomever she deems worthy" smiled Celestia. Lexi smiles widely, and runs into Tyler's arms.

"Him! I choose...I choose you, Tyler" smiled Lexi.

"I love you, Lexi" smiled Tyler. They are about to kiss when Hobbes's giant hands pulled everyone together. He is decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat.

"Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the dragon?" said Hobbes. He kisses Spike on the head. Then he gets on Latias.

"Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand! I'm outta here!" said Hobbes and he takes off riding on Latias. Everyone waved goodbye at him.

"Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey Spike—ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am—I'm free!" shouted Hobbes as he flies up to the sky and disappears.

* * *

Night has fallen in Agrabrah. Fireworks explode in colors in the starry sky. A wedding is underway. Queen Celestia and Queen Luna in wonderful dresses, speaks to whoever read this whole story.

"Readers on ! A new day has come!" smiled Luna.

"My daughter has finally made her choice!" smiled Celestia. A whole wedding crowd appears before you, with those that has appeared in this story. Tyler and Lexi appeared on the balcony in their wedding robes and dresses. Everyone sings to you as a grand finale of this story.

MURPHY DRAGONSTAR AND JOHN HELSING

 _ **A whole new world!**_

MARIANNA AND FLUTTERSHY

 _ **A dazzling place**_

APPLEJACK AND JAMES THUNDER

 _ **A new fantastic point of view**_

BENNY THE BEAST

 _ **A whole new world**_

THE THREE STOOGES

 _ **A whole new world**_

THE ORTIZ SISTERS

 _ **That's where we'll be**_

THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS

 _ **That's where we'll be**_

BURKE THE CAT AND ARTIC TYRENNOID

 _ **A thrilling chase, a wondrous place**_

NIGHTMARE MOON

 _ **For you and me!**_

Tyler and Princess Lexi held hands and sang one last time

TYLER

 _ **A whole new world**_

LEXI

 _ **A whole new life**_

EVERYONE (WITH CHORUS)

 _ **FOR YOU AND ME!**_

Tyler and Lexi share a passionate wedding kiss as the crowd sings. Fireworks explodes in the sky. Then we see Hobbes flying by on Latias, and speaks to you.

"Hey readers! Tyler would like to thank you for reading his own version of "TylerAladdin" he made as a lovable gift for his true love Lexi! He and I are proud of you all! Now I better go! I don't want to arrive at Disney World late as is! THANK YOU GUYS! I'll see you all in the "SoulHeart Legacy" series!", Hobbes smiles to you. He flies away with Latias towards the nightsky.

 **ME AND LEXI LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**


End file.
